Where There's a Sky
by Scatterheart Angel
Summary: There's Sky Pirates! Vaan is torn between his love for two different worlds, what will he choose? His Queen or the life of a Sky Pirate? Will Ashe return his love? Read to find out. VaanxAshe and later, BalthierxPenelo, don't like pairing? Don't read.
1. Prologue

_Weeks earlier_

The elegant man walked with confidence. His name: Former Judge Magistrate Draco, also known as President and High Councillor Lafayette Sabre Everard of Dalmasca. It was late in the evening in the Royal Palace of Rabanastre; the palace guards were few and far between, and most of the council members had retired for the night. All excerpt for two.

Lafayette strode into their designated meeting area. A timid young woman from a village in the Dalmascan Estersand dropped into a nervous curtsey. She had reason to be scared. Lafayette was an imposing figure. His black eyes bore holes into the weak and could quake the most confident of men. Most women would say they considered him beautiful; he had finely boned cheeks, blond hair and a lush Arcadian accent. Others would say that there was a more sinister aura about him that they did not trust.

"My lord, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Councillor Maegan, the pleasure is all mine," Lafayette kissed her knuckles slowly. He sneered a sickly smile, pleased with the vivid shaking of her hand. "Have you considered my proposition?"

"I have," Maegan shuddered.

"And?" Lafayette looked down at her with sharp eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that she would accept. She had no other choice. This emaciated Dalmascan was the last piece to the puzzle; Lafayette's ultimate plan for power.

She inhaled deeply and placed strength into her words, "I'm not going to help you. I was elected as the Representative for the Estersand because I have a dream of freedom in Dalmasca. A better Dalmasca. I will not be bent by a totalitarian such as yourself!"

Lafayette perked up. _This woman dares to defy me! Insolent wench. Impossible!_

His lips peeled off his teeth into a blood-curdling sneer. Suddenly his face contorted. Elegant features twisted into the menacing leer of a demon; no woman could call him beautiful. Maegan was lifted from her seat and slammed into the wall. Hard. She quivered under his harsh gaze. Lafayette slipped a gun from the inner pockets of his robe and relished the look of pure fear that radiated from Councillor Maegan's eyes. The cool barrel of Antares was pressed to her temple.

"You dare disobey me? I have this pathetic country wrapped around my finger. An imprudent, laughable, whore such as yourself will be cut down if you dare intervene again," he pronounced slowly with a growl.

Maegan slumped to the floor without Lafayette's forceful grip to support her. She looked up in time to see him leave.

"You would do well to remember this meeting. Ashelia will be married. Be sure that this happens."

* * *

_Present time_

"Why are we here Vaan?" Penelo asked patiently

_I would like to know that myself. Why am I here? I have everything I ever dreamed of yet, here I am, chasing what I cannot have._ Vaan couldn't help but drift back to Rabanastre to gaze at this rare treasure. A Sky Pirate is always searching for riches after all.

"I thought we needed a break. Don't you want to watch the Independence parade?"

"Of course I do! But sounds too much like your getting lazy on your dream career Vaan." Penelo teased, "It hard to believe that it's been four years since we helped defeat the Empire... I wonder what everyone has been doing." _What have I been doing these last few years? Running from feelings that I just can't seem to escape... Was it all worth it?_

"I don't know..."

The parade had started. This was not like the previous parades held by Dalmasca's war stricken economy; this parade was grander than the Queen's own coronation. Moogles, Bangaas and Humes of all ages and sizes swept the street with in a lively fashion, dancing to vibrant music. Carriages clanked past sporting heroes of war while the bystanders held their breath in anticipation for the main event; their Queen. This was the first Independence Day of the country of Dalmasca. The one day in a year that the people of Dalmasca could celebrate their freedom while paying respect to those that had given their lives for this liberty.

There she stood; more radiant than sun-cryst. She wore a loose fitting corset with open and inflated pants under a half-skirt. A complicated head-piece sat over her shoulder-length champagne hair. The complete ensemble was in her usual tones of white, pink, blue and gold. It left very little to the imagination.

The greatest treasure in Dalmasca smiled to her people; a smile did not reach her eyes. _Why so miserable Ashe? Is this not what you wanted? I suppose yielding your freedom for the sake of your people not been as favourable as you dreamed. I could show you freedom. I could show you all of Ivalice..._ _But then again, how could you possibly ever love a street-rat such as myself?_ Vaan felt bitter and somewhat disappointed that Ashe had barely kept contact. Was it too much to write a letter every once in a while? Vaan had not seen her face-to-face in over two years.

Vaan examined calloused hands and pondered this. He wore that day a fine vest of blue velvet with patterns of white Galbana lilies. The superior quality of his dress shirt (and cuffs) could rival that of Balthier's. The only objects unchanged about his attire was his original pair of greaves now worn over the top of loose-fitting breeches and his turquoise amulet hooked onto his vest as a clasp. He no longer looked like a filthy urchin, but he is still a thief at heart.

Vaan was every bit the Sky Pirate he aspired to become as a youth. The action, the thrill, the satisfaction of a successful heist was what he always craved; yet he was contempt. He _knew_ that there was something missing; something important. (Though he would never admit this to anyone else, a Sky Pirate does have a reputation you know!).

The carriage came to a halt at the podium. The President of Dalmasca and representative for the newly erected Parliament stepped out from within the carriage. He was certainly fit for the part with a white trench coat emblazed with the emblem of Dalmasca and neatly combed blond hair. Within his short span of time as President, Lafayette had managed to charm his way into the layers of influence, and the fine ladies' beds faster than a Cactoid could count. Lafayette Everard climbed the stage and began his speech. "People of Rabanastre, I welcome you to the celebration of the Independence of your nation. May Dalmasca's alliance with the Archadian Empire continue to thrive and benefit the lives of us all!"

Dalmascans everywhere screamed their loyalty to their nation. Vaan seemed to be the only one unimpressed by Lafayette's gilded words on freedom. Something didn't seem quite right to him. (Perhaps it was because his smooth Arcadian accent reminded him too much of Balthier charming the saucy wenches of Balfonheim.)

"Celebrate your freedom well, people of Dalmasca. You earned it. Dalmasca's freedom was only possible because of your sacrifice and determination. It was you that sent your eldest sons to war knowing there was a chance they would never return. It was you who endured the rule of the malicious Vayne with his sugar-coated words of freedom." He paused for effect. Every man, woman and child present inhaled deeply; "It was you who earned this first Independence Day in liberated Dalmasca!"

The crowd erupted with cheers. Lafayette looked very pleased with himself. "Today will begin a new era in the history of Dalmasca," Everard bellowed. The assembly swooned with his every word**. **

He held a grand scroll to his eyes and read, "By the power invested in the twelve members of the Parliament of Dalmasca, Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca is hereby ordered to wed by her twenty and four birthday in three months."

Vaan gaped in horror. Penelo whimpered freely. Similarly, around him, the people of Rabanastre were stunned into silence that their own elected legislative body could be as cruel as force their Queen to marry against her will.

Lafayette continued to read, "...the consequences of Ashelia violating this decree will be her removal from the throne and that, I, Lafayette Sabre Everard will succeed her**. **Signed; the Representatives of Rabanastre, the Giza Plains, the Dalmascan Westersand and the Dalmascan Estersand of Dalmasca."

Mixed emotions were displayed in the crowd. Most were favourable of the idea of future heirs to the throne and the notion that a man that could run Dalmasca more efficiently than a woman. Vaan was _not_ one of those people. He glanced to the float, where Ashe was still standing, to observe her opinion on the matter. Her eyes were immovably staring at the floor; poison dripped from her glare. _She has no choice in the matter... How could they do this to her? They shouldn't have the right or the power! After everything she went through to gain her throne... and now they threaten to remove her for the sake of producing heirs! Where does Ashe get a say in this?_

Vaan stood up and began to walk away.

"Vaan, where are you going?" Penelo asked.

"For a walk, Penelo. I'll be back at _The Galbana _by tonight," There was no emotion in his tone. Whether Penelo sensed his anger at Ashe's forced marriage or not, she didn't say anything.

Vaan couldn't stand being a spectator any longer. He felt the sudden need to comfort Ashe while she was so very unhappy. Had she always been this lonely and depressed through these last four years? He could not possibly scale the carriage to comfort with his person still intact. _I suppose she would have eradicated the secret entrance to the palace long ago. I'll have to find another way in. Later...Tonight I will sneak into the palace and _I will_ see her. On my word as a Sky Pirate,_ Vaan promised.

* * *

_Several hours later_

_Arranged marriage? How preposterous! _

It was late in the evening and Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca had already dismissed her maids for bed. She brushed he hair while she thought about the recent announcement. She had, of course, heard the news of her forced marriage before it was broadcasted to the people but was powerless to stop it.

_I am a perfectly healthy and well protected young woman. The kingdom is not in such urgent need for heirs!_

Ashe was rather regretting establishing a Parliament and bestowing power upon the Councillors in the first place. _I have a sneaking suspicion that_ _Lafayette is behind this_. She allowed Lafayette to become President and High Councillor of her parliament because he was a unanimous favourite among the people. Up until then he had been very dedicated towards her kingdom.

Together, the Councillors had enough influence to threaten to revoke her throne. With support of the people they could succeed. Ashe knew that would not be the case. The people of Dalmasca loved their Queen and only wanted to see the throne secured for future generations, they were too cowardly to fight the councillors over something as trivial as marriage. (At least to _them _it was trivial). Her marriage would bring much happiness; even if it did bring only pain on for her.

The faint rustle of fabric cautioned Ashe of an unwelcome intruder. Thief or assassin, whoever they were they were about to regret intruding the Queen of Dalmasca! The trespasser slid over the balcony railing with the steel grace of a Coeurl and casually walked towards the closed curtain. Little did he expect to feel the bite of steel against his throat and the lithe body of his former princess pressed against his back.

"One word thief and this will be the last wretched place you pilfer from again! Why are you here? Who sent you?" she whispered with ferocity.

"Aarrgh... Ashe, it's me Vaan!" The intruder grunted.

_Vaan!_ _This man is _Vaan!!! _Impossible!_ Ashe thought incredulously. Her eyes widened and the dagger dropped to the floor with a _clank_. _This is certainly not the Vaan I remember._ However, as much Ashe hated to admit it; Vaan was now a man. He no longer possessed his clear baby face and awkward body shape; his shoulders were a great deal broader and defined by a slender waist.

Secretly, Ashe had missed him more than anyone could guess. Their adventure together was brightened by his presence; he always gave her a reason to keep moving forward and to never look back. She was very glad to see him.

"Why are you here? How did you elude my guards and climb onto my balcony?"

"It wasn't that hard. Dropped a few fire motes off at the corner to distract the guards and climbed the wall."

Ashe was about to comment on the impossibility of this before she remembered that he was a Sky Pirate _and _Balthier's student. _Give a Sky Pirate a reason to visit a woman's private chambers and nothing will stop him, _she inwardly laughed. _Some things never change._

Ashe wrapped her arms around Vaan's neck and inhaled deeply the oddly masculine smell of the Dalmascan Estersand and fresh fruit. "It's so good to see you Vaan!"

Vaan faced her with eyes that sparked unreadable fire. At last she had a chance to study his face. His cheekbones were more prominent than she could remember, but he still had the same full lips and bright, blue eyes that spoke of youth. Platinum hair hung untamed to his chin and hid his ears. In general, his face had a more rugged appeal that Ashe couldn't help but admire; he didn't look at all like the aristocrats she was forced to associate with.

"Is this how you welcome every man that walks into your bedchambers? 'Cause I'm liking the deal so far," he laughed in disbelief.

Ashe lightly slapped his shoulder and scowled at him, "Hey that hurt! Yeah, I know... A fine Sky Pirate such as myself can't help but be welcomed graciously into a beautiful woman's bedchamber. I missed you too Ashe," Vaan said with a wink and a sly smirk.

Ashe froze. Was Vaan _flirting_ with her? Vaan was supposed to be sweet and rather naive; _not_ a blatant ladies man. No. That simply was not possible. Vaan noticed her discomfort in hearing this and quickly apologized, "Hey, sorry if I offended you. I guess I went a bit too far that time. But it been a while, hasn't? How have you been?"

He flopped onto her massive bed as if he was at a slumber-party with his oldest friends. Ashe sat with him on her bed. (Albeit, at a respectable distance.)

"Alright I guess..." Again she tried to smile, but failed.

"Ashe, I know how bad you must feel about the Councillors trying to marry you off. But you don't have to stand for it! Why don't you just revoke their power or something? I don't want to see you unhappy..." Vaan spoke with resolve.

"You were at the Independence Day parade," she accused.

"Yeah, I was. But it's pretty hard not to hear about it 'round Rabanastre. The whole city is buzzing with excitement."

"They should be. The people of Dalmasca have not seen such a celebration since my coronation," Ashe said, devoid of emotion.

"How do you feel about it?"

Ashe turned away. She knew how she felt about it. It was ridiculous! Outrageous! Most of all, uncalled for. Ashe was _not_ a helpless princess who was practiced in being rescued by fearless knights. She was also _not_ one to surrender to the expectations of others easily.

Ashe was familiar with her obligation to provide heirs for the throne, but forcing her to marry was not the answer. After Rasler, Ashe refused to acknowledge any feelings she might have for the male species. She was after all a widow, and wanted to stay that way for as long as possible. She sighed and touched third finger where Rasler's wedding ring once sat. _I will only marry again for love._

Ashe also knew that, in all probability, the kingdom felt a necessity for a male monarch. She knew some would have their reservations about a female reigning, but to this extent? Was there not a single person in her kingdom that could trust her judgement as a leader?_ He believes in me,_ Ashe thought as she stole a glance at her young thief. _He has always respected my position as Queen and has always believed that I would do what is right. _

Ashe faced Vaan once again with furious eyes, "I'm disgusted by it. The whole idea is despicable. "

Vaan nodded for her to continue. The knowledge that someone truly cared warmed Ashe's heart.

"I feel like I have no say in the matter. Like I'm standing in a room filled with strangers, screaming for help and not a soul will listen."

Ashe felt a warm hand grip her own in support, "I'm listening."

"I know. I'm grateful for that. Really."

For the first time in months, Ashe smiled. It was nice to have someone to talk to be herself around. Not just the courteous monarch.

"How's Penelo lately?" Penelo and Ashe had been close during the last stages of their journey. The two had great respect for each other and almost thought of each other as sisters; but that was four years ago...

"Good. She and I have been taking down rich merchants that can spare the gil." Vaan lazed back.

"So you're finally living you dream of being a famous Sky Pirate. I heard there are a few bounty hunters after your head," her tone was layered with concern.

"Really? I haven't seen any yet," Vaan's tone bewildered Ashe. He seemed completely unconcerned about his safety. _He's more reckless than I remember him too._

"Why don't I tell you about some of my Sky Pirating adventures?" Vaan grinned.


	2. The Bismarck

**A/N: Remember, I'm only writing this for the fun of it, so no flaming please! **

**I forgot to mention in the prologue that Ashe's costume is based on her **_**Fortress **_**design (it was a spin off to**_** Final Fantasy XII**_** that went bankrupt). You can see it here: http:// final fantasy. wikia. com/ wiki/ File:Fortress_-_ Ashe. jpg ****(Its the design on the left.)**

**Vaan is based on this picture I saw on Deviant Art: http:// flo-moshi. deviantart. com/ art/ vaan- from- final- fantasy- XII- 49103026?offset= 40#comments**

* * *

Chapter 1: The_ Bismarck_

_One week later_

The Galbana bounded through the clouds at neck-breaking speeds. Her target: a plump merchant ship with a substantial quantity of nethicite in her belly; the_ Bismarck_. The newest owner of Draklor Laboratories took it upon himself to exclusively escort his precious cargo to Rozarrian Empire, through Dalmasca. _It's a shame it will never make it_, Vaan smirked privately.

This was the life; chasing ship, harassing the rich merchants, what more could a Sky Pirate ask for? _A Queen to share this with of course, _Vaan expressed a bittersweet smile. There was no doubt in his mind that he could court Ashe and win. He knew there would be difficulties, but when Vaan closed his eyes and listened to the wind whistle through his hair, he knew Ashe is what his heart wanted. Everything else is mere details.

Vaan, Penelo and the_ Galbana's_ crew stood on her roof waiting for the_ Bismarck_ to creep into sight. This was a simple procedure. Hook the prey in, storm her deck and apprehend her party. Quick, dirty and just the way Vaan liked his meat; rare.

"Filo! Man the grapple hook!" Vaan commanded.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Filo cried from within the ship.

The_ Galbana_ slid up to the side of the merchant ship as she frantically struggled with two grapple hooks embedded in her side. The kill was close. When the two ships were successfully bound together Vaan utilised a rag to glide across to _The Bismarck_ via the steel rope of the grapple hook. His loyal crew followed.

"Surrender pirate scum!" A gravelly growl emitted from an opening hatch. Burly humes lugged forth like filthy Behemoths_. Mercenaries? Of_ _course! That explains why such a valuable cargo was flying unescorted. Not to worry; they're only a minor set back in my plan. _Their overpowering build didn't faze Vaan. Many of the giants did not carry weapons, rather that they scrunched their fists into balls that were roughly the size of an Ozmone Bunny.

_Don't these morons know anything? Never take on a Sky Pirate without a weapon._

Vaan extracted his Arcturus from the hoister on his back. _It's show time._ Immediately he shot the nearest hulk through the kneecap and smirked. (He won't be walking without a clutch for the next few months!) Around him his faithful crew were following his lead. Penelo's fist ignited with white fire. She stepped back and tossed the Holy at a man. Kytes waved his Zeus Mace, ice crawled up the leg of a hume's breeches and bound him in place.

Blood-thirsty flames danced on Llyud's Gungnir. The aegyl lifted the lance high above his head and slashed. Sablé, Ciett and Teak mowed through the mercenaries with fervour.

Every where the humes were falling in large numbers, but there were still many more to go.

Nirvana revolved in Penelo's her hands as her hips swayed to the silent beat the battle. She whispered incarnations. White-hot fire dispersed into her staff, quickening her steps. Again, she turned in an impossibly fast tango that amazed the humes around her. The Forbidden Dance was complete. Humes groaned and clutched their stomachs' as green flames licked their bodies. They sprawled across the deck, convulsing in pain like poisoned Cockatrice.

Vaan alternated between Anastasia, Arcturus and a number of Platinum Daggers.

"Feeling lucky Pirate?"The large hume loomed over Vaan. The man balled a fist and struck, but Vaan was too quick for him. He ducked. Anastasia hacked an opening in the mercenary's chest, his eyes rolled backwards and into the back of his head before he fainted.

Vaan moved forward but, yet again he was confronted. A man with a crude great sword stood in his path; he brandished his sword as an arrogant challenge for Vaan to duel him. Vaan pulled Anastasia from her stealth at his hips. The grizzly hume lunged forward while bringing his great sword down on Vaan with huge power. In the last second, Anastasia swung up and meet his attack. The hume swiped at Vaan again and again but he was too slow. In a final attempt to prevail, the Hume swung his sword in a circle and switched aim for Vaan's thigh. Vaan moved but the powerful blow sliced through the fabric of his pants and grazed his skin. Anastasia retaliated. Vaan slashed her forward and drove her tip into the man's shoulder. He slumped to the ground while clutching his shoulder; admitting defeat.

Vaan continued to carve through the crowd. Another heavy hume stood in the way of the hatch. The hume threw his fist at Vaan in a frenzy, fortunately Vaan was able to thwart his attack by ducking behind his Demon Shield. Vaan threw a Platinum Dagger that embedded itself in his thigh; he fell to the deck while swearing violently.

"Penelo, keep them distracted while I go below!" Vaan shouted over the havoc.

Penelo turned around from where she was beginning the Dance of Darkness. The worry in her blue eyes was penetrating.

"Be careful Vaan!" A green blaze passed from Penelo's fingertips and into the wound at Vaan's thigh. Skin closed over the wound, stitching itself together and leaving only a thin line of white against tan, "Don't pick any unnecessary fights. I don't want to see you hurt."

Vaan nodded then ducked into the belly of _The Bismarck_.

* * *

The_ Bismarck_ could be considered luxurious by a Sky Pirate's standards. (Vaan had seen better) Intricate paintings lined the hallways, accompanied by statues. Every inch of each room that Vaan snuck past was finely lavished with objects that could feed a family in Rabanastre for a year. _It's sick how selfish these people are. Families in Dalmasca are starving while these people live in extravagance! _In some ways, Vaan felt that that stealing only from the rich was justified. Not that he needed an excuse.

_Wait! What's that sound?_ Vaan sidestepped behind a statue just as a heavy man, his uncoordinated assistant and the well dressed Captain walked past.

"...tell the mercenaries to kill them! Judge Magistrate Draco specified that those antidotes are to arrive untouched and classified to the Royal Palace of Rabanastre. Those potions are worth more than your life! The President spat.

_A Judge in the Rabanastre Palace? I have never heard of a Judge Magistrate Draco. I'll have to ask Ashe about this when I get back, _Vaan questioned. _What's this about rare antidotes?_

"The mercenaries are doing their best. I am afraid to say that the pirates' forces are far stronger than we expected. We have no choice but to abandon ship."

"Nonsense! Those antidotes must not fall into filthy pirate hands. They will all die with the ship," The President scoffed vulgarly.

The Captain said nothing. Perhaps he did not agree with leaving the mercenaries and most of his crew for the dead. Perhaps he respected the President's power more than he honoured doing what was right. Perhaps he was just as cruel as his leading superior. This was obvious in Vaan's eyes.

"What do you want me to do sir?" The assistant asked quietly.

The President sighed with haughty intolerance, "Run ahead and check on the mercenaries. I will activate the self-destruct mode and ready the escape pods. Alert what members of the crew you see along the way. Captain, you are with me"

_Heartless Swine!_ Vaan sneered. _What potions are worth more than the lives of every man and woman on this ship?_

"Yes sir!" The assistant ran ahead in the direction of the hatch. (Boy he was in for a surprise!)

The President of Draklor Laboratories continued to walk down the hall to where Vaan presumed the bridge of the_ Bismarck _lay. Vaan stepped in time behind him; close enough to watch his every move, yet far enough for a quick duck and cover if the need arose. He snuck closer; pulling a Platinum dagger from its stealth and prepared to ambush.

"That will be far enough Mr. President," Vaan slid an arm over his chunky chest and held a dagger over his throat. The President could only squirm. One wrong move and Vaan could have easily killed him.

The Captain stared in shock. The President struggled but Vaan was too powerful.

"Pirate scum! Who are you? What do you want from me?" He growled under his breath.

"You may know me as the Dread Sky Pirate Vaan Dragonsbane of Dalmasca, Captain of the _Galbana_ and superior to pigs like you!" Vaan recited confidently.

"Hands in the air, now!"Vaan shoved the President forward and replaced his Platinum Dagger for Arcturus, "Show me where the bridge is."

Arcturus kept a trained eye on its two hostages and marched them forward slowly. The President resumed glaring haughtily at his own shoes.

* * *

Ashe could feel the flames of irritation consuming her. She sat at her throne (almost slouching with annoyance) while the endless line of suitors showered her with offerings. To add to her frustration, she was beginning to feel her neck muscles ache from wearing her crown for too long.

It almost seemed as if the entire male population of Ivalice had decided to try their luck at courting the Queen of Dalmasca. Humes of every nationally lined the halls of the Royal Palace, there were even some hopeful women to court the men. As usual, Ashe thought the whole deal was ludicrous.

None of the humes stood out from the crowd. They brought with them flowery poetry, gifts and other thoughtless offerings, but Ashe _was not_ impressed. None of the suitors offered her anything meaningful. Their sugar-coated lies wore through fast and then only the ugly interior remained. _I'm only a trophy to them. A prize to enjoy earning but later is forgotten and barely tolerated._

A trumpet cry pierced the scattering buzz of chatter. "Please welcome the honourable Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor and his personal guard, Judge Magistrate Gabranth of Archades!"

A murmur of whispers erupted. Ashe didn't need to guess what they were gossiping about. (The Emperor is here to court the Queen? Do you think he could win her? I still don't trust the Empire.)

Ashe stood up and swept her skirts, she bobbed her head respectfully.

"Emperor Larsa, Judge Magistrate Gabranth; it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Royal Palace of Rabanastre."

Larsa stepped forward and bowed low. "Your Majesty Ashelia, it is an honour to see you again."

Ashe was quite surprised at how greatly Larsa had grown; they were almost the same height. (Ashe being several inches taller) His long, brown hair was swept back in an elegant ponytail that usually hid his dark eyes. What surprised Ashe the most was the deep rings under these eyes that spoke of hardship beyond his sixteen years.

Gabranth or rather, _Basch Fon Ronsenburg_ was dressed in his inherited suit of plate amour with a velvet cape. Basch slipped off his helmet to address his former charge. "Lady Ashelia," He nodded politely.

Basch looked happier than Ashe could remember him being on their adventure. The corner of his lips tipped upwards in a slight smile. Physically he remained the same; bright blond hair, a horizontal scar over his eyebrow and blue eyes; he didn't seem a day older. In fact, with his content visage Basch seemed younger than he looked five years ago.

"If you could please step this way, tea will be prepared for us in the terrace."

* * *

The bridge of _The Bismarck _was much like every other room of its interior; gaudy and technologically advanced. Draklor Laboratories equipment lined every wall and a man sat at every control panel. When Vaan entered with the President and Captain held at gun point, not a hume in the room moved. Vaan resisted the urge to laugh as all the humes slowly lifted their hands into the air without Vaan having said a word. _Am I really that fearsome? I could get used to this._

Vaan dug into his pocket and pulled out his communicator to the_ Galbana._ It was shaped like a large round disk with pores over its surface in which sound was relayed and transmitted.

"Filo, I'm in the bridge of the_ Bismarck_ and I have their crew under my control. I'm going to tell them to land the_ Bismarck _in the Giza Plains to we can take their cargo. Reel in the grapple hooks, will you? Land the_ Galbana_ behind the_ Bismarck _in the Giza Plains"

"_Sure thing Vaan. I hope they have lots of treasure on board! Over and out!"_ Filo's voice crackled over the communicator.

The_ Bismarck _swayed as it was released for its bonds. All humes who were standing at the time tipped over from the sheer size of the ships bulk shifting while afloat. Vaan also lost his balance. In the few moments Vaan lost control, the President scooted across to the control panel behind him and detached the ship's portable detonating device. Vaan didn't see this happen.

"Nobody move unless I tell you to. Those of you that normally fly this ship, return to your stations and prepare to land in the Giza Plains. Remember, I have the President detained. Unless you want to return home and explain how you lost the President of Draklor Laboratories, I suggest you do what I say!" Vaan picked up the bridge's microphone and handed it to the Captain, "Tell your men to disengage."

A shadow of doubt passed across the Captain's face but he did what he was told. "Crew of the_ Bismarck, _this is your Captain speaking. All units disengage and allow yourself to be handcuffed by the enemy. I repeat; all units disengage and allow yourself to be handcuffed by the enemy."

"This is absurd! You'll never get away with it. Judge Magistrate Draco will personally order your death if you take this cargo. The Rozarrian Empire wants their Nethicite!" The President rambled while he slipped the detonator in his pocket. His stout cheeks reddened and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, "I won't have this! Soon all ships loyal to the Empire will be here to arrest you."

Vaan knew that the President was bluffing. He had already made sure that Filo scrambled all frequencies within a one mile radius. That was the procedure with all heists.

"We'll just have to hurry then. If this 'Judge Magistrate Draco' wants my head, he'll have catch me first," Vaan said confidently. "Mr. President, Captain; you're going to show me the cargo hold. The rest of you are to land this ship. Don't try anything funny 'cause the_ Galbana_ has her nethicite cannons aimed right at you."

* * *

The garden terrace of the Rabanastre palace was tastefully decorated with species of plants from all across Ivalice. Vines drifted across the sculpted walls, Estersand poppies scattered around the native fishhook and saguaro cactuses. The Dalmascan roses were the envy of all plants in the garden. Their strong scent and petals of the deepest red drew all eyes to their bloom. Ashe admired these blossoms the most. For years, Ashe had escaped her life of royalty by sneaking out to the terrace to inhale the scent of the roses. Sniffing a flower seemed so normal, something even a Queen could enjoy.

Basch, Larsa and Ashe sat at a round table amidst the roses. A maid laid out a variety of Dalmascan cuisine, including crystallised Cactite candy, steamed Chocobo meat and Dalmascan sun cakes. No one ate a bite.

Larsa cleared his throat to relieve the tension, "Lady Ashe, I do not wish you to be alarmed over our arrival. Basch and I are not here to court you, merely to see through the desires of the Senate. As Emperor it is expected that I at least attempt to arrange a diplomatic marriage between out nations for the greater good of Ivalice. This will not be the case."

"Will the Senate not be unhappy when you return without the promise of marriage?" Ashe queried.

"The Senate assess whomever I choose as the Empress of Archades. It is my choice alone to whom I court. They will have no objections to my saying that you and I do not suit. We are here as an elaborate hoax to mislead the Archadian society into believing that I was unsuccessful in courting the Queen of Dalmasca," Larsa smiled reassuringly.

Ashe nodded. She felt the weight in her chest slightly lifting and giving her more room to breathe. _What a relief! I don't think I could handle explaining my refusal to both kingdoms._

Ashe turned to Basch who had just started nibbling a piece of Cactite candy. "It is wonderful to see you again Basch. May I enquire what has placed you in such good spirits?"

He placed the candy back on his plate and looked up at Ashe with eyes that radiated energy, "I am married now."

Ashe was taken aback by this statement. _Basch married? I always thought that his loyalties were only to his charges. Will everyone find love before I will?_ Suddenly all the many people that loved Ashe seemed few and far between. As the Queen and Princess, Ashe had always been forced to be careful about who she associated with. Many of the aristocrats of her court seemed friendly but secretly sneered at her behind her back. Ashe knew this better than most.

_How many true friends do I really have? Basch and Vossler were always there to defend me, even if I did not need protection... Larsa has offered me his undying aid countless times. Fran and Balthier are trustworthy, as far as Sky Pirates go... Penelo has been like the little sister I never had, but Vaan..._

There was something special about the connection between Ashe and Vaan. It was like an unbreakable thread that tied each of their hearts together for all eternity. The farther away they walked from on another, the more the thread tugged, the colder the palace seemed. Ashe jerked awake from her chain of thoughts. _Vaan is a good companion that can always make me laugh. No more nonsense about an unbreakable bond with a Sky Pirate and finding true love! I am the Queen of Dalmasca for Occurias' sake!_ Ashe scolded herself.

"Are you well Lady Ashe?"Basch interrupted. Ashe's head shot up to see both Larsa and Basch staring at her with concern.

"F-fine! I apologise for my digression. I have much on my mind at present."

"Perhaps it would be best if you rested for the time being. Basch and I will leave you to your peace," Larsa stood to leave, Basch did the same.

"That will not be necessary. I am perfectly well. Why don't you tell about the lucky hume you married Basch?"

Basch smiled once again. He told Ashe about his lovely wife of four months, the Lady Lysistrate Fon Ronsenburg of the court of Arcades. Basch briefly described how the two met at Larsa's coronation ball and instantly felt a connection. Their marriage was small and personal, with a small number of guests from Arcades. Basch seemed truly happy to be married to the woman he loved.

"...we are expecting a child in seven months time," he beamed with pride. Ashe decided that she wanted met this woman. Anyone that could melt the heart of the stoic Ex-Captain of the Royal Dalmascan Army was a friend in her books.

"That's wonderful news Basch. I'll have to visit Archades some time to your wife and child."

She couldn't help but feel jealous that most women her age would already have a large family and children to look after. Deep down, Ashe was like every other female in Ivalice; she wanted a family and a love to share her life with. The only thing that stood in her way was her entire kingdom.

"Basch and I are also here to discuss with you other business on behalf of the Dalmascan-Archadian Alliance," Larsa injected.

"What news do you have for me?"

"It has come to the senate's attention that there are a number of extremist in Arcadia who remain loyal to my brother, Vayne. In the past this has not been a problem for our law in enforcements, however the number of people who support this clause, has of late escalated," Larsa paused while frowning. "You must be more careful in the future Lady Ashe. We now have on our hands a rebellion that will stop at nothing to resurrect the Empire. If this situation is not handled carefully they could initiate a revolution across Ivalice."

_A rebellion? To what reasons do the people of Arcadia have to be unhappy?_ Something did not seem quite right to Ashe. What use could reinstating the Empire have for the people of Ivalice? How was Dalmasca involved with this?

"There may be threats against your life in the future. The Underground will stop at nothing to have the whole of Ivalice under their control," Basch was no longer smiling. The lines on his forehead creased into a concerned frown.

"Not only that but, we have our suspicions that the Underground may have infested your political system."

It was too much to absorb at once. Ashe messaged her temples and contemplated what to do. _Traitors in my Government? I'll see to it that they are all hanged!_

"What do we know about this organisation?" She asked.

"Not much," Larsa sighed. "Our spies have only been able to extract their motive, also that the leader of the Underground is the Former Judge Magistrate Draco, who reigned from before the Empire began. Nothing is known about his true identity or where he is now."

_Everything I've worked for ruined... Who can I trust? Who is there to turn to?_ Ashe tried not to panic. _There could be spies watching me at this very moment. If I don't act soon they could have the entire kingdom under their control!_

Ashe abruptly stood up from her chair, "Thank you gentlemen, you have given me much to ponder over. If you would excuse me, I will be retiring to my room for the rest of the afternoon. An assistant will show you to your quarters for your stay."

Ashe strode out of the room before Larsa or Basch could say another word. The Emperor and his guardian exchanged a knowing frown.

* * *

"Vaan, there you are!" Penelo bounded down the hallway to where the President and Captain were leading him to the cargo hold. The crew of the _Galbana _followed. Vaan noted how none of the seemed extremely hurt and all were accounted for. _Must have been an easy ride._

"Most of the crew surrendered when they heard that announcement. We've tied all of them to the mast on the deck. So what do you want us to do now?" Penelo questioned.

His crew turned to him expectantly, "Kytes, Llyud, Vazz; follow me to the cargo hold. The rest of you take the Captain and make him show you to the bridge. Follow Penelo's lead. Make sure that they land this ship in the Giza Plains, will you?"

"Right," Penelo jostled the Captain down the hall in the opposite direction. Vaan, Kytes, Llyud, Vazz and the President began to descend lower and lower, into the belly of the _Bismarck. _The President still clutched the detonator in his hands.

When they reached the cargo hold, Kytes and Vazz gasped in amazement. The room was enormous. Glowing, green-blue nethicite used a portion of the space but the majority of the hold was empty or contained boxes of food. The nethicite was stacked securely in wooden crates with openings that filtered out the eerie glow of its contents.

The crates swayed slightly as the _Bismarck _landed. Llyud jumped into the air and scanned the surroundings. Vazz, being a Seeq with shaky balance, jolted to the ground. Vaan, Kytes and the President tilted slightly, Vaan turned around to see the cargo entrance open with a metallic _clank. Looks like Penelo has everything under control in the bridge._ _Time for us to make our escape!_

"Search all the crates for the potions," Vaan ordered.

It took five solid minutes of searching before they were found. The vials were stowed under multiple boxes of food. Vaan opened the crate and looked upon its contents. These potions certainly did not at all look like regular antidotes. Normal antidotes were a vibrant green that radiated health, but these antidotes... They looked sinister and foreboding. A black precipitate swirled in a white solution; it reminded Vaan of clouds of soot dancing through Chocobo milk.

Vaan picked up a vial and read the label. 'Warning: This vial contains the ashes of a Phoenix. Guaranteed to cure all varieties of poisons. Not to be consumed unless in dire situations'

_Ashes of a Phoenix? I haven't seen a Phoenix since we killed that one at the Pharos at Ridorana four years ago. If this works, it will come in use later._ Vaan slipped the potion in his pocket.

"Okay, we need to lift these crates out through the cargo entrance and onto the _Galbana_. Kytes, help me with this one." Vaan and Kytes lifted the crate containing the antidotes and carried it towards the entrance. Vazz and Llyud followed with a heavy box of manufactured nethicite.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Vaan turned to see the President holding a small device with a bright red button in the centre. _A detonator! Where did he find it? I can't let him blow up this ship, Penelo and the rest of the crew are still on board!_

"Put down the potions or I'll blow everyone on this ship sky high!"

Vaan cocked Arcturus in his direction and growled, "I think you're mistaken on who is in charge of the situation here; I am. Unless you want to die where you stand I suggest you drop the detonator and put your hands in the air!"

The tension in the air was electrifying. The President continued to hold the self-destruct remote even though he had four weapons pointed at him. He ran his thumb pad teasingly over the red button. Sweat dipped down Vaan's brow but he didn't dare move to wipe it away. The President looked completely confident in himself. A stalemate had been reached.

"I wonder if your little crew would be able to find their way off of the ship by themselves, hmm? I have no concern for the men aboard this ship. They are just Chocobo lining up in the corral to me. However, if I return to Archades without having delivered the potions; the Judge will have my head. I have no choice, you see."

"Last warning, President. Put down the remote!"

"No."

Time seemed to slow. The President pressed the red button with an audible _click_. A moment later, a nethicite-induced spark was created in the chamber of Arcturus; the windslicer bullet was propelled forward and shot out of the barrel of the gun. The bullet embedded itself in the shoulder blade of the President.

A siren screeched from above Vaan's head. The artificial light of the cargo hold muted and switched to a rotating red glare.

"_Attention, attention; self-destruct mechanism activated. Thirty minutes until destruction. All units evacuate the vessel immediately. I repeat..." _

A horrified look passed across the President's face, he pressed his palm to the wound and stared at the blood that smeared across his hand.

_No! I'll never be able to find Penelo in thirty minutes. What am I going to do?_ Vaan was on the edge of panic. He knew he could not save everyone on that ship. There was no way of knowing where the bomb was stored, and he didn't have the skills to defuse the bomb even if he did find it. Vaan knew there was only one thing that he could do; try. _I can't leave my crew behind!_

"Llyud! Drag the President outside. The rest of you run to the _Galbana_ and ready her for take off! I'm going find the rest of my crew."


	3. Destruction

**Big thanks to my reveiwers! wt183, sjwoods, I'm talking about you!**

**This is really only a filler chapter but there is lots more to come! I promise I'll get into the plot in the next chapter. I'm having alot of fun writing this.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Destruction

"_Attention, attention; self-destruct mechanism activated. Thirty minutes until destruction. All units evacuate the vessel immediately. I repeat..." _

Every control panel in the _Bismarck_'s bridge burst into a flash of colour before dying down into its natural gray tone. Humes ran past Penelo and scattered to their stations. The panic was evident in every one of their faces.

_How in Ivalice was the self-destruct sequence activated?_ The blaring red of the emergency siren only added to the terrifying atmosphere. The _Galbana's _crew turned to Penelo for guidance_. This doesn't look good. We need to get everyone off of this ship now! Vaan and the others are still in the cargo hold and we still have all those humes tied to the deck as well._

Penelo stood tall. "Full status report, _now! _I want to know where the explosives are and who is qualified to disable them!" She bellowed.

"The self-destruct device has been activated by handheld remote. We have exactly twenty- nine minutes and ten seconds before an induced explosion will occur in the engine room."

"All systems have frozen! What do we do?"

"The auracite is no longer operational. We have lost power to all engines!"

"Explosives are not locatable! Whoever rigged this ship with nethicite dynamite wanted this ship to go down without intervention."

Before Penelo had a moment to think, the barrel of a small shot gun was pressed to the exposed skin of her back. The gun loaded with a _click._

"What...!"

She craned her neck to get a better view of her attacker; the Captain. Penelo raised her hands into the air, "Don't do this. We can all get off of this ship alive; together," She whispered.

The _Galbana's _crew whirled around and gasped. The Captain motioned for them to drop their weapons, "Nobody move! Not unless you want to send your Captain's girl home in a casket."

The gun trembled in his hands. He leaned forward to whisper in Penelo's ear, close enough for her to feel his rasping breaths against her neck. "This is your fault. I invested every gil I owned into this ship. If I return empty handed they'll take my sandalwood chops and I will be forced to live in the slums! Consider this my revenge for destroying my life," he growled.

_Is status really worth more than another hume's life? I know that class is everything in Archades, but this is madness. _Penelo began to wonder how the class system of Archades had changed over the last few years. She knew that rank was an important in their society, but pushing an ordinary man to commit murder for status? That was wrong.

"You don't need the chops. They're not worth the life of a hume! People are worth more than status."

The captain said nothing. "You there! Restrain the pirates and we may leave. Make haste." An assistant darted forward and began to tie up the _Galbana's_ glaring crew.

"_Don't do this!"_

* * *

Vaan's greaves_ clanked _rhythmically against the cold lino of the _Bismarck._ He breathlessly cast Libra again to check the position of the bridge.

"_Self-destruct mechanism activated. Twenty minutes until destruction. All units evacuate the vessel immediately. I repeat..."_

_I'll never make it at this rate!_ _Haste will help; let's hope I still remember its license. _He whispered as blue electricity began to flow through his body and spread through his veins. He jolted ahead. His greaves pounding even faster through the empty halls as the magick seeped into his muscles.

He sprinted past multiple rooms, using only Libra to guide him. _Okay... The bridge is on the fifth floor. All I have to do is climb stairs that should be three hundred feet down this hall. Piece of cake, right?_

It seemed like Lady Luck had a vendetta against Vaan that day. He stopped abruptly. The stairwell, which was only a few feet ahead, began to teem with members of the _Bismarck's _crew. They swarmed towards the dazed Vaan and circled like Estersand wolves.

_This doesn't look good._ The Captain stepped forward.

"Where's my crew?" Vaan snared.

"Waiting on the bridge for their destruction."

"Why would you do that? How could you be so heartless? We could have all escaped this ship together!"

The Captain opened his mouth to reply, but said nothing. Vaan made no move to withdraw a weapon.

"I won't leave without my crew; even if I have to kill you first!"

The Captain began to walk away, and then paused. "No weapon pirate? How do you expect to kill us with your bare hands? Shoot him."

"I don't need a weapon for what I'm about to do to you!" Vaan spat.

The humes raised their guns, but stopped unexpectedly. Something was _wrong _with the way Vaan was glowering at them. His eyes seemed to radiate heat that burned into their souls. They lowered their weapons nervously.

"You're nothing but a bloody coward!" Vaan clenched his fist into a ball. The _Bismarck's _crew exchanged worried looks as threads of mist seeped from the floor and tangled at Vaan's feet. The Captain glanced back with fear in his eyes.

"_Self-destruct mechanism activated. Fifteen minutes until destruction. All units evacuate the vessel immediately. I repeat..."_

"Not a chance!"

The threads of delicate mist weaved up Vaan's trousers, over his chest and into his arms. The vapours tangled into huge knots around his fist while his eyes ignited a startling blue. Vaan threw his hands into the air and his fists erupted into balls of blue fire. The crew were frozen in place with fear; it was too late to run. Vaan heaved a fireball in a rush of orange and blue, he tossed the other one following it. The balls collided in a supernova of magic.

Humes fell to their knees with pieces of amour burned off their bodies. They inhaled shallow breaths, clutching their chests as they struggled to breathe. Those who were still standing picked up their unconscious comrades and fled.

Vaan didn't wait to find out whether the Captain was with those fleeing. He didn't care anymore. All that mattered was that he finds his crew.

* * *

Finally the bridge came into sight, Vaan sliced through the rope that held his comrades. Penelo threw herself into his embrace, her thin arms squeezing his waist.

"Vaan you're here! I knew that you would make it," Penelo squealed. "What are we going to do now?"

Vaan turned away from Penelo's hopeful eyes. He wished that he had a plan. He wished that he could lie and say that there was hope of escape. The truth was; they were doomed. _It's too late to escape through the cargo hold. There are no other exits that we can reach in enough time! Unless..._

"_Self-destruct mechanism activated. Five minutes until destruction. All units evacuate the vessel immediately. I repeat..."_

"Follow me! I have an idea." He raced through the hallways with the crew following. Vaan dipped a hand into a pocket and withdrew several ethers and swallowed them succession. He channelled the magick and casted hastega over their entire party. The spell drained his stamina but he charged ahead with a hard look etched across his face.

"Where are we going? The stairs were that way!" Penelo asked.

"Trust me. I have a plan." For moment Penelo faltered, she curtly nodded in understanding.

"Okay... But I hope you know what you're doing."

"No sweat! Sky pirates are immortal, remember?" Vaan grinned.

"Only for their brutish behaviour," Penelo sighed.

* * *

Vaan was almost blinded by the vivid light of the sun beating over the Giza Plains. The dry wind carried sand across the already barren landscape, scorning the hardy cactuses and shrubs. The Royal City of Dalmasca was the only source of civilisation for miles; the glint of its dark metal acting as a homing beacon.

If this was a normal day, Vaan might have shed his vest and spread himself across the deck of the _Galbana _while the breeze tousled his hair. He had always loved the crisp wind of the desert. The _Galbana_ stood in the distance_. _Her wings were spread and angled, nose tipped into the air and legs coiled. All that was missing was her loyal crew.

He wasted no time in freeing the beaten and broken mercenaries. Many of the nodded their heads in gratitude.

"_Three minutes until destruction..."_

Vaan led is crew to the stern of the _Bismarck_ and climbed over the safety bar. It was a long way to fall. The native shrubs looked like patches of weeds against sand. _Hmmm. Risk falling to my death or get blown higher than the __Lemurés__? Tempting... But I'm too young and handsome to die._

"Penelo, cast float!" She nodded with a grave expression laid in her eyes. Vaan watched her gaze fall to the deck.

"Everyone; be ready to jump on my command."

For those few moments, the only sounds that could be heard were the howl of the wind that carried away Penelo's words. Everyone waited in silent horror. Suddenly, Penelo lifted her head and smiled a dazzling smirk. She ran forward and dived off of the stern of the ship. A white halo enveloped her body.

"Jump!" Vaan and his crew scrambled off the stern of the ship, falling like Aegyl without wings.

"_Two minutes until destruction..."_

Vaan felt the float spell pull at the currents of air around him. The wind swirled around his body in rivers that created a cushion of support. He began to fall slower, slower, slower, until he gracefully 'landed' just above he ground. With the full effects of haste still inlaid in their blood, sky pirate, rouge and mercenary alike dashed as far away from the _Bismarck _as possible.

_We need to move faster! The count down will start any minute now and we aren't far enough away! _The shadow of the _B__ismarck _still loomed over Vaan, foreboding and dangerous. Even though he must have been racing fast enough to outrun a Vorpal Bunny, the _Bismarck _seemed to grow taller, always engulfing Vaan in her shadow.

"_**Ten..."**_

"_**Nine..."**_

"_Run!" _Penelo screamed over the shriek of the wind.

"_**Eight..."**_

"_**Seven..."**_

"_**Six..."**_

"_**Five..."**_

_We're going to make it. We're going to make it! __**We're going to make it!**_

"_**Three..."**_

"_**Two..." **_

"_**One..."**_

"_**Goodbye."**_

The explosives were triggered. Fire ripped through the hull of the _Bismarck_, creating great spasms across her body. She shuddered. Collapsing in what seemed like slow motion as the flames climbed higher and higher into the noon sky, contrasting perfectly to the crystal blue. The inferno burst further forth; threatening to consume all it could reach and sending out shock waves. Fiends and plants were incinerated by the explosion.

When the fire finally swallowed her entire body, she lay pathetically, yielding to the flames as they gnawed her metallic flesh. The _Galbana _lifted in the air as her crew watched the once majestic beast being cremated on a cradle of sand. The _Bismarck's _crew glared at them from below.

* * *

_Moments later..._

Penelo padded through the hallways of the _Galbana_, glancing in every room she past. She was looking for Vaan. _It's about time we talked! That bonehead never listens to anything I say._ She rolled her eyes sarcastically and continued walking. _How could someone be so compassionate and arrogant at the same time? Typical Vaan. I wonder if all men are like him._

Vaan stood in his usual hideaway; the storage room filled with unsold loot, amour and weapons. Penelo knew that most of the _Galbana's _loot was in the form of nethicite stored in the ships cargo hold. She watched as he placed a black and white potion onto a shelf and began to shuffle through his belongings.

"Did you steal that from the merchants?"

Vaan glanced behind then continuing to paw through the loot, "Yeah, I did. There were others but that President set off the self-destruct before we could nab them. Pretty close call today, wasn't it?"

Penelo shook her head in frustration, her plaits bobbed._ Pretty close? Pretty close! There could have been other humes on that ship that died. We could have died! _Was there no end to Vaan's recklessness? Dying wasn't a game and there were people in Rabanastre that needed him. Who would look after the orphans if they never returned after some foolish adventure?

In truth, the whole experience of nearly dying (yet again!), opened Penelo's eyes to how dangerous this business had become. It was no longer like in the golden days where merchants would surrender at the mere sight of a weapon and a hearty 'stand and deliver!'. Sky pirating had become a dangerous industry. Penelo couldn't blame the merchants for wanting to protect what was theirs.

"We almost died Vaan."

"Next time will be better. I promise," Vaan shrugged and continued shuffling through his junk. Penelo felt irked that Vaan didn't even have the respect to face her while she criticised him. _This is important! _She frowned.

"There may not be a next time. I don't want to be a sky pirate anymore."

To say that Penelo was satisfied with her sky pirating career would be to lie. Penelo wasn't the same meek girl that followed Vaan like a lost puppy. Was there really a reason for her to continue what she only half-heartedly enjoyed? Was there even a reason for becoming a pirate in the first place?

Penelo knew that she needed to be true to herself, and she wasn't doing this by following Vaan and his crazy dreams. She wanted to start her own story, not always serve as the supporting character.

Vaan whirled around to face her, "What do you mean that there may not be a next time? We're partners aren't we?"

"This isn't the life I want anymore. What if the bounty hunters finally catch us? The orphans back home need their mother and father. I could find another way to bring gil into our house. We don't need to steal to sustain ourselves."

She closed her eyes and waited for Vaan to brush her anxiety aside. That's what he had always done, swept away her feelings and told her that she was worrying herself over nothing. Even when they had been in a relationship... _No, it never worked for a reason. Vaan and I never treated each other like lovers... We were just not suited for each other._ Penelo assured herself. There were no feelings left over from what had barely been a romance. Two months and a nearly destroyed friendship later, they had finally realised where they stood in terms of relationships; friends, partners and siblings. Never again lovers.

But there was someone to who Vaan always treated like a woman... No, he treated her like the most beautiful woman in Ivalice. Penelo felt jealous that _she_ had more power over Vaan in a flick of her champagne hair than Penelo had in her entire body. No matter how many times _she_ cast Vaan aside with a scolding look or a clipped reply, he always came back for more. That was devotion.

"But sky pirating is out dream, isn't it?"

"Sky pirating was your dream Vaan. I only followed you."

"You can't leave. We need you here on our ship; you're our only healer. And what's a sky pirate without his partner?" Vaan lowered his gaze as if he was disappointed with her decision. He never saw this coming.

"My mind's made up. You're sharing the loot in two months time aren't you? On our forth anniversary as sky pirates? I'll stay with you until then." Penelo began to walk to the door. "I always wanted to start a career as a dancer... Now's my chance."

"I always thought that you would be there for me Penelo... To support me through everything."

"I'm expendable remember?" She threw him a smile then rolled her eyes dramatically. "There are plenty women in Ivalice that can cook, clean and cast a few cure spells. You need to find yourself girl Vaan. Judging by the way you keep visiting the Royal Palace, I'd say you've already found her."

Penelo grinned as she passed though the door, twirling a honey colored braid through her fingers. She turned and glanced at Vaan, who was gaping at her in a very 'unmanly' fashion.

"Just don't let her hurt you. She's not like the rest of us."


	4. Dreams

**sewga89: Thanks love! I love hearing your opinions**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dream

_Hours later_

It was late when the _Galbana _berthed in the Royal City of Dalmasca. Vaan slipped through Rabanastre's empty streets using the light of scattered lamps to guide him. A rock crunched. A shady hume stepped in front of Vaan, brandishing a filthy dagger. His eyes opened wider when he recognised just who Vaan was. Vaan tapped the pommel of Anastasia and the hume instantly backed away.

This was Vaan's kingdom. There wasn't a hume or bangaa alive that could outsmart Vaan Ratsbane (no, _Dread Pirate Vaan Dragonsbane_, Captain of the _Galbana_) on the streets. When he wasn't relieving merchants of their nethicite, Vaan made spare money by gambling with the sharpest and meanest gangs of the Rabanastre streets. He was respected by all.

The Royal Palace fell into Vaan's view as he slid around a corner with the sleuth of a Malboro. The usual guards were circling the perimeters of the Palace. He made a mental note to ask Ashe to increase security; this was just_ too_ easy. Vaan glanced at his pocket watch. _One minute to twelve. The guards should be changing watch in three... Two... One..._ Three guards casually walked off in the direction of the entrance. _Go! _He darted forward, sprinting like a Chocobo towards the wall beneath the Queen's balcony.

Vaan dug into his pocket and withdrew several aero motes and a single float mote. First, he threw the float mote onto himself; his feet were lifted into the air. Next was the hard part. Normally, an aero mote would be thrown at an enemy and they would be blasted with a torrent of wind. This was not what Vaan had in mind. With the magick of float creating buoyancy over his body, all he needed to jump a large height was propulsion. The ex-thief smirked.

Vaan threw the aero motes at his feet and he was blasted into the air in an explosion of wind. His fingers grasped the rim of the marble balcony. He then used his upper-body strength to hoist himself over. His feet touched solid marble._ Thirty-two seconds, a new record!_

* * *

Vaan pulled aside the gossamer curtains and scouted the royal chambers with his eyes. It was empty. The massive four-poster bed was neatly made. The unopened crystal bottles sat on dresser counters. The only thing that confirmed Ashe's existence in this room was the spotless surfaces and the almost obsessively perfect way that everything was arranged. It didn't look as though Ashe spent many hours in her room at all. Needless to say, the room was many times more tidy than Vaan's room on the _Galbana_ and in Lowtown.

Funnily enough, it was only when Vaan stood in another woman's highly restricted chambers that he realised how inviting the Queen's bed looked. He suddenly felt like an Archadian Judge who had just ran across Ivalice in full amour. The bed looked so cosy and inviting... _I am pretty tired. I'm sure Ashe will wake me when she arrives for bed._

The young sky pirate sprawled himself across the glorious bed and drifted to sleep. It was only minutes later that an exhausted Queen walked into the room and fell into the bed beside him.

* * *

_When Ashe opened her eyes she was in the streets of Rabanastre; at least it _seemed_ like Rabanastre. She stared in wonder at the clean buildings of silver against a diamond sky. A Seeq laughed warmly with a hume. Children scampered past kicking a ball. A Dalmascan Guard was helping a woman pick up her dropped goods. This was perfect. This was everything that Ashe had wanted for her entire reign as Queen. There was no fear, no tension between races. No one was starving. Everyone was happy. Ashe was overjoyed._

_She looked down in surprise as a little boy walked up to her and touched her hand. Sliver met blue. The boy smiled widely, a spark of mischief was hinted in his eyes. He was beautiful. His baby-blue eyes shone with childhood innocence, his golden blonde hair would be the envy of any woman. When he smiled, his cheeks pinched into endearing dimples. Why did he seem so familiar? Ashe smiled in return. _

_Ashe knelt next to the boy and brushed strands of flaxen hair from his cherub face. "Can I help you little one? Are you lost?" _

_The boy giggled madly and sprung. He wrapped his tiny arms around her waist. "Silly Mamma! We aren't lost. Home's over there!" _

_He pointed to the Royal Palace of Rabanastre, just viewable above the cloud of buildings._

"_I think you must be mistaken. I'm not your mother," Ashe said tenderly._

"_Oh, but you are milady." _

I know that voice!_ Ashe's head shot up to see her dead love; Rasler. He was even more handsome than the young Queen could remember. Slowly, she recognised every detail of his face. It was all there; the ash blonde hair... the familiar smile...those soulful gray eyes... He stood over her; still wearing his Princely uniform in all its glory. The clothes he died in._

"_Rasler... You're dead. How is this possible?" She whispered. A stray hand reached forward to stroke his cheek. It was warm. _

_There were so many words left unsaid, so many memories yet to be made. Ashe wanted to experience every one of them. She couldn't. She felt as though she was climbing an endless staircase. This wasn't real. She couldn't let herself dream it was real; there was no hope._

"_That may be, my love, but here in the world of trance and hallucinations, I am very much as alive as you or this child."_

"_So that's it then. This is all a—"Ashe felt Rasler's fingers against her lips._

"_It would be wise if you did not repeat that again. Do you not wish to discover who the father to your son is?" _

_Ashe looked down to see her 'son' hugging her leg shyly. "Mamma, who is this hume? Where is Daddy?"_

_Ashe turned to Rasler, "Are you not his father?"_

_Rasler shook his head._

"_Then who is?"_

"_I am."_

_The boy detached himself from Ashe's leg and ran to his 'father'. The man lifted his son into the air. The scamp squealed in delight as he spun him in a circle._

"_Hey Ashe, I'll take this little rascal back to the palace with me. See you later, alright?"_

_Ashe edged forward. Who was this man? Ashe squinted, yet she could only distinguish his lean body and luxury clothes. Shadows leapt forward and clouded his face. His voice seemed so familiar; his lively tone, his Dalmascan accent. Who did that remind Ashe of?_

_Boy and father began to fade into white as they walked towards the Palace. For reasons to which Ashe could not explain, she was sad to see them leave. For mere moments she had a family. That was something she had craved for all those lonely days after her eight brothers' deaths. She wanted someone she could always turn to, to support her, to love her. Her brothers always used to lighten her day, but now..._

_Rasler placed a hand on Ashe's shoulder. "You know who he is. Open your heart Ashe. One day you will share with this man a love that will surpass the love you shared with me."_

"_No! There will never be a hume in Ivalice that I will love more than you Rasler."_

_Tears began to slip from Ashe's eyes. The dream was slowly drifting away. The buildings and people began to crumble into unfeeling light, vanishing with bursts of sparks. Rasler reached forward with a fading hand and brushed away a tear._

"_You don't know how much I've missed you... There will never be anyone else," Ashe swore._

_Rasler shook his head, "My only wish is to see you happy. Promise me that you will follow your heart." _

_Rasler brushed her bangs slowly; intimately. Ashe looked up and wiped away her tears. The broke-hearted sovereign watched as his body disintegrated into a thousand white stars that melted into the colourless sky. _

"Follow your heart my love."

* * *

_The dream continued. Ashe walked aimlessly through the haze of white. Her stride was calm, trying not to panic._ _There was nowhere to go... Nothing to see... No hope. She sunk to the 'floor'. "Rasler..."_

Patience. _She closed her eyes and assured herself that she was dreaming._ It's only a dream. Any moment now I'll wake up and be back in the Palace. Why hasn't that happened yet?

_She opened her eyes, nothing but white. The void of emptiness still surrounded her. She stood up._

"_This is a—"Ashe started to scream. A hand shot out from behind her bock and cupped her mouth. It was visibly male._ _He held her in a tight embrace, his arms laid securely over her waist and shoulders. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I was you. The dream isn't over yet." _

_He removed his hand from her lips._

"_Let go of me!" Ashe tried vainly to rip herself from his arms, they held fast. His firm body was pressed soundly to her spin. She couldn't move, she couldn't turn or run._

"_Who are you?" She growled menacingly._

"_You don't remember me?" His tone was light and amused. He sounded so familiar... She trudged through the recesses of her memory, yet his name was obscured by a veil of darkness._

I know you...I know I do.

_Gradually, the veil was lifted; she could see beyond the darkness and out into the blue sky. She understood with crystal clarity. _

That voice...It's _him_ again.

_Ashe drew a sharp breath, "Who _are _you?"_

_He sighed dramatically; she could almost imagine him smirking behind her back. "I'm just a hume looking 'to protect something'. The 'something' I love..."_

_It all made sense, that night in Jahara, their talk under the stars. Ashe turned around._

* * *

"_Vaan...?"_

Ashe could feel herself drifting in and out of her dreaming state. What was real? Was everything she just felt a dream? Through the haze of feelings she could feel a pair of arms circle her waist. Another firm body was pressed against her back. Heat enveloped her entire length; the arms held her gently, comfortably. So comfortably that Ashe began to wonder if they were always meant to be there.

Her finger tips brushed against the warm skin, caressing every groove between muscles. She sighed. All her worries seemed to melt into nothing. Nothing mattered when she was in these arms. So soothing... She kissed his hand...

The sharp _crack_ of a plates smashing against marble brought Ashe back to reality. She snapped awake. Ashe sat up to see a maid tentatively picking up the pieces of china. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, not quite believing what she had just imagined. _It was all a dream. Thank goodness!_

"My a-apologise your highness! I did not expect you and your lover to still be in bed."

_Lover? What is she talking about? Unless... _Ashe glanced to her left to find Vaan, of all people, sharing her bed. He was slumped beside her, his hair in a messy array and clothes crinkled. _What the hell is he doing here! That dream... It was real._

Ashe sharply kicked the thief over the edge of her bed. He groaned as he pushed himself off of the floor. "There has to be better ways to start the morning... Ashe? What am I doing here? Must have fallen asleep last night visiting you."

"Get out of here!" Ashe hissed

"Sorry!"

"Do you realise what you've done? You'll created scandal across the entire kingdom! What will the people think when they hear that their Queen is sleeping with a pirate! Leave!" Ashe pointed to the door. Her eyes burned with fury, "Now!"

"I said I was sorry," his lips curled into an apologetic smile. The pirate picked himself and skirted to the door.

Right on time, the Royal Palace Guards finally decided to make an appearance, holding Vaan at the point of their swords. He gulped and raised his hands. Ashe resisted the urge to plant her face in her palm. _Incompetent idiots._

"If you are going to visit me again please arrange a meeting with my assistant," Ashe turned away from Vaan in blind rage. "Guards! Escort him off of the premises."

Vaan threw her an innocent smile as the guards dragged him out of her room. She saw him wink cockily and mouth 'I'll be back!'. Ashe rolled her eyes and ignored him.

* * *

_Hours later_

Ashe was not surprised (nor happy) when she found a certain sky pirate in her room, yet again. It seemed to her that ridding herself of Vaan was even more impossible than politely rejecting Al-Cid Margrace's advances. Had he learnt _nothing _from their encounter that very morning? _Stubborn pirate._

"Unsatisfied with the chaos you instigated this morning? I suppose you're here to ruin the rest of my reputation." Ashe spat.

His eyes burned with silent passion. "It's not like that."

They watched one another; deciphering their tumble of feelings and intentions. Ashe made the first move, she sighed heavily.

"Why are you here Vaan?" Ashe questioned, failing to hide the fatigue that laced her voice.

Her silver eyes scrutinized him dubiously. He said nothing. Suddenly it all made sense. There was no coincidence that the day of their reunion was the same day as the councillors' decree that she would marry in the coming months. Ashe shook her head in disbelief, Vaan was not here as a concerned friend; he was here to _court_ her.

The clues were always there. She could remember every glance, every smile, every reassuring word that he showered her with over the last four years. He was infatuated with her! Oddly enough, it didn't surprise Ashe. Subconsciously she had always accepted his feelings as an adolescent attraction, but now...four years later? What did he truly feel?

_Perhaps it's more than that. Four years have done nothing to weather his feelings._

_Does he hold some foolish hope that I will elope with him? __No, he knows of my duty to my kingdom. He could never rationally ask that of me._

_That dream... What was its significance?_

_So many questions with no foreseeable answers..._

Ashe was conflicted. She wanted to slap him silly and remind him of how foolish he was being. She was Queen! She couldn't be involved with a sky pirate. It would never work. Vaan's head drooped; defeated. His golden-platinum hair plastered his face, masking his feelings.

But... There was a benevolent side of her that argued to give him a chance. Was he truly being foolish? She could not scorn him for following his heart. He was remaining true to his feelings; maybe this was something Ashe needed to learn from him. Did he not deserve a chance like every other hume? _I'm being too hard on him. I cannot justify antagonising him like I did earlier ._

Vaan slowly walked out onto the balcony. He leaned against the marble of the rim and sighed deeply. Ashe joined him. She smiled a bittersweet smile.

It was late and Rabanastre was asleep under the light of the stars. The illumination from houses lit the towering shapes of buildings. The glint of metal piecing darkness was stunning.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ashe whispered.

"Yeah... it is."

For a moment they said nothing. Ashe turned to Vaan. The young pirate gazed solemnly over city. The light of the stars gave him an unearthly glow. In the dusk of the eve, Ashe could fully appreciate the gleam of those azure pools. The color of the sky... Vaan turned his head upwards and smirked. His defiantly determined orbs almost alarmed Ashe. What was he thinking?

"How much of Rabanastre have you actually seen?"

Ashe turned back to the city, silently dousing the inferno of confusion that was taking control.

"Not nearly as much as I wish to see. There was never the chance to travel as the leader of the resistance. Walking the streets as a legally dead Princess would be madness. There wasn't the time after my coronation..." Her voice drifted away.

There was so much Ashe still wanted to see. This was her life now; conversing with nobles, politely rejecting suitors. It wasn't what she loved, but she was persistent. What would it be like to have the freedom of a sky pirate? To fly where you please? A new adventure every day... Her status was tying her to the Palace like an anchor. Was she too young to commit her life to her country? Dalmasca needed her, that's all that really mattered.

Even if she did have a choice, she would choose for the sake of Dalmasca. _No regrets, right?_

He turned to her and smiled brightly. "Why don't I show you around the city some time?"

"_Follow your heart my love..." _Rasler's words echoed through her head.

Surely a single day reliving freedom couldn't hurt? Could it? There were only months to spare until the Council and Dalmasca would force her to give up all hopes of independence, to promise herself to a man she did not love...

"I'd love to." The life changing decision was made, the signature dried.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Wait! How are we to pull this off? I'm the Queen of Dalmasca," she said incredulously.

"Trust me. I have everything sorted." looping a leg over the lip of the balcony. He paused, turning back to ask, "By the way; you haven't destroyed our little rabbit hole through the Garamsythe Waterway, have you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," He chuckled.

Without so much as another word, Vaan slipped over the balcony and landed nimbly on the ground below. He paused to smile at her before flitting off into the night.

Ashe was beginning to question her sense of judgement.

* * *

**As for the next chapter, it may be alot like _Titanic _or _The Little Mermaid._ You know what that means... it may include dancing, poker and alcohol. Vaan will show Ashe the life of a sky pirate! We'll be taking to the skys soon, so don't worry.**


	5. Dancing Queen

**Oh god, I think I screwed this chapter up real well this time. The next will be better! I promise. If you can write better than me, then please do! Together we can fill the Final Fantasy XII archive!**

**Sheik927: Thanks for the reveiw! I love VaanxAshe as well. I wish other people would write this pairing too.**

**bigdaddycrag01:Thanks! It's people like you I write for.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dancing Queen

_The next day_

"Sybil I would like to introduce you to Vaan. Vaan will be my... _chaperone _out of the Palace."

Vaan smiled at the maid and shook her hand. "Nice to meet ya Sybil."

He was dressed for the day out; wearing his familiar trousers and leather vest over a white dress-shirt. Golden-platinum hair fell in messy spikes around his cheeks. He took a piece of bread from Sybil's platter, biting into it roughly, "Better eat up Ashe. It'll take us at least an hour to walk through the sewers."

"Sewers? Lady Ashe do you really think this is appropriate?" Sybil asked, her eyes wide in shock.

Ashe flicked away her concern with a wave of her hand, "Sybil, you are my most trusted of maids and I expect your absolute silence on what you are about to hear."

The solemn handmaiden nodded.

"What I need you to do for me is deliver this note to my advisors," Ashe handed the girl a folded piece of paper. "It informs them that I will not be attending my royal duties as of a minor cold and that you will be treating me of my illness. It also requests no outside disruption."

Sybil gestured her understanding. Ashe continued, "When you leave this room, lock it securely. I want no one to enter. I need you to stay in this room until I return. If anyone requests entrance turn them away. Do you understand?"

"Yes milady. Will you return safely? Can you trust this hume with your life?"

Ashe stole a glance at Vaan. He was casually leaning against the marble wall, looking rather bored. Blue eyes flicked upwards and caught her gaze. He smiled and stepped forward. "Don't worry Sybil, I'll protect her. You can trust me."

Ashe turned back to Sybil, she didn't look convinced. "I can assure you that I'm in capable hands"

Sybil half-smiled in approval and backed out of the room, the handwritten note clenched in her fist.

"I figured that people probably won't recognise you if you blend into the crowd. Try this on. Penelo said they'd probably fit you." Vaan tossed Ashe the duffel bag he was holding.

Ashe walked behind her dressing screen and ruffled through the contents of the sack. Her hands brushed against numerous sacks of gil, fruit, one of Vaan's spare dress shirts (Why in Ivalice would he need that for a simple outing?), success! Ashe slipped into a pair of powder blue dancer trousers. They were made of superior fabric; the hues of blue captured the sunlight in a dazzling display of tones. White stars were stitched onto the hips and dispersed to the shins. It was a practical length, at their peak the fabric only managed to touch her mid calf.

"Where did you get this? It's exquisite"

Vaan's reply reverberated through the screen, "I'm a sky pirate remember? Penelo finds expensive clothes all the time. Some noble's mistress is probably missing those you know."

Vaan continued, "Usually we just save the clothes as disguises. There was this one time that Kytes and I snuck into the Rozarrian Palace as concubines. That wasn't the best of ideas." He laughed awkwardly, "We ended up being selected as belly dancers to the King. When he realised that we were really men _and_ after the Royal Treasure, well, let's just say that we were lucky to make it out of there with our heads on our shoulders."

Her mouth twitched into a smile. She could imagine Vaan cross-dressing for treasure. What would he look like in a dress?

"I hope I won't walk into the Dalmascan treasury and find it empty anytime soon."

"Steal from the treasury? I could never do that. That would be like stealing from you."

Ashe pulled a pale-pink bustier over her head. Again, she marvelled it's quality. White lace flutter sleeves hung off her shoulders, elegant, yet relaxed. The bodice was enveloped in a sheet of similar lace. The bustier was somewhat short and left her abdomen exposed, pink taffeta stopped abruptly at a number of inches below her breasts and trailed off in a ruffle of transparent fabric.

As for the back, Ashe realised she would require assistance with lacing the ribbons that held the top together. She didn't like it, but she had no choice but to ask Vaan. _He chose this shirt deliberately, didn't he?_

Ashe walked out from behind the screen, holding the front of her top together with her arms. "Vaan? Could tie my laces please?"

His lips spread into a mischievous smile, eyes glowing with a foreign emotion. His voice was slow and deliberate, "Of course."

Calloused fingers skimmed teasingly over her skin. The laces tighten excruciatingly slowly around her form. Vaan tied a knot at the base of her neck. A single finger slid over the laces, blazing a trail over her spine and awaking all those forgotten senses that came alive and danced under his direction. Her flesh was set afire with his touch. An inescapable tremble scurried up her backbone.

Ashe pulled away from his grasp. "Thank you, that's quite enough."

What was he playing at? There was nothing he could gain from spinning her mind in circles. _What are his intentions? _What confused and astounded Ashe further was that she _enjoyed _his touch. It was passionate, yet soothing... Vaan still watched her with a whatever-is-the-matter smirk on his face. She turned away from him, wishing she could wipe it away. _This wasn't as good of idea as I thought. _

Ashe walked up to her full length mirror. She had to admit, Vaan had a good sense of woman's fashion. The ensemble was different from her usual wardrobe, but Ashe liked it. The outfit left much of her bare curves exposed while still covering just enough of her body to remain modest. When Ashe gazed into the mirror, she didn't see a Queen, she saw a Dalmascan. She could have passed as a saucy sky pirate.

_There's something missing..._ _Oh! _Ashe wrapped a pink ribbon around her hair in a high ponytail. Loose bangs fell around her face. Her hair had been left to grow for the last few years, not intentionally but through the sheer lack of time Ashe possessed to perform something all those trivial chores that others would take for granted. It would normally flow down her shoulders in a stream of champagne blond.

She turned around to face Vaan. Those bright eyes were watching her with such vivid intensity. His gaze drifted from her face, past her chest, abdomen, hips and back to her eyes. He devoured every inch of her body with his eyes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

Shivers shot up her spine. She was a prey trapped under the hungry gaze of a wolf, his eyes burning into her form. She resisted the urge to cover her body with her arms.

Step by step, Vaan edged closer until they stood only inches apart. He looked down at her. _When did he get so tall?_ Was it only four years ago that Vaan stood only barely inches taller than her? Now he seemedto tower over her mere five foot five. She turned her face upwards so her eyes bore into his. That foreign emotion was swimming those orbs. She realised what it was; longing.

Ashe abruptly turned away. Vaan shuffled aside, realising all too suddenly that he broke her personal space.

"We'd better get moving then. There's lots of places I want to show you today." Vaan slung the discarded duffle bag over his shoulders then took her hand and led her out of her chambers.

* * *

The Garamsythe Waterway was as dark, dank and dreary as Ashe remembered it. Fiends lurked around every corner, hungry for a bite of an unsuspecting hume. Ashe patted the Platinum dagger strapped to her thigh. Still there. Daggers weren't Ashe's forte, but it was the only weapon Vaan had on him that she could use. She feverishly wished she had her Volcano with her, perhaps a sword, or maybe even a nice katana would do.

Her mind drifted. It was exhilarating watching Vaan at his work. By work, she meant how he had managed to fool _her _Royal Guards into moving from their stations by yelling something as absurd as 'hey bucket head!'. She had to give him credit, finding a route into the Palace via a forgotten treasure room was admirable. Not that she was encouraging unlawful behaviour. Ashe also was impressed with just how _fast _Vaan could run. When he pulled her through the hallways at lightning speed with the jumble of metal feet looking for them, Ashe felt awakened. He was touching a forgotten nerve.

Where was Vaan anyway? The impatient Queen scouted the area. She found Vaan shovelling gil from a trunk. _Oh, of course, digging through a treasure chest in the middle of a possibly dangerous cesspool that could have a magick trap over it. Right, how could I forget, treasure always comes first, naturally._

Ashe turned back to the path she assumed they were taking. Something caught her gaze. A fiend drifted through the air, its purple fins propelling it forward, straight in Ashe's direction. She recognised this genus of fiend; a common Ichthon. Something didn't seem quiet right; this fiend was larger with a more frightening grin that spread to show rows of ivory teeth.

Ashe slid Vaan's dagger from its sheath. She struck, the metal carving a new smile across its abdomen. The fiend was enraged. It bared its fangs and emanated an intimidating growl. Ashe stepped back. The Ichthon prepared to pounce; Ashe could see the fiend's anticipation of sinking its cold, stained fangs into the flesh of her arm.

Vaan's warm hand landed on her shoulder and pushed her aside. He twirled Anastasia in his hand, thrusting her tip deep into the belly of the fiend. It moaned and sunk to the ground in a bundle of flesh.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. What was that thing? It wasn't a normal Ichthon."

"That was Razorfin. They're supposed to be pretty uncommon down here. I should have brought you a sword," He glanced guiltily at his dagger that she held. "You can't use guns can you?"

Ashe shook her head. Guns were such barbaric tools.

Vaan pulled a rag from his pocket and wiped his sword of blood. "Do you want to use my sword?"

Ashe glanced at the blade he held. It looked heavy for a single-handed sword. Ashe began to wonder how he welded it successfully while wearing the weight of a shield. She highly doubted that her licenses would cover that sword.

"I appreciate the offer, but this is fine. I can handle myself."

Vaan smiled at her stubbornness, "Okay, but I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

* * *

The water from the Garamsythe Waterway still clung to Ashe's forelegs as she climbed the stairs into a dully lit cluster of housing. Fortunately, the fabric of her pants seemed to dry fast.

Ashe glanced around. This area certainly had a homely feel about it, more welcoming than the cold floors of the Royal Palace. Children played freely in the streets, people waked past slowly; there was no need to be anywhere urgently. It was... relieving, a stark comparison to life in the Palace.

"Lowtown. I haven't been here since my days in the Resistance."

"Don't you mean the 'Insurgence'?"

Ashe shot Vaan a withering glare. He laughed, moving away so that she couldn't slap him. She didn't want to slap him, whyever would that cross her mind? Oh, that smirk. She settled for a dignified 'humph' instead.

Lowtown looked much the same as during the Empire's rule, but there were visible changes. The Dalmascans living there looked healthy. Ashe was relieved to see no ribs peaking out from beneath rags, and no rags for that matter. They strolled past, content with their slow pace of living. Every thing looked _normal_. _Why do they still live here?_

"People still live down here out of habit. Most of them could probably move into the city if they wanted to," Vaan explained, as if he read her mind. "I have to visit a friend of mine, do you mind if we take a short intermission?"

"Not at all. What is the name of this 'friend' of yours?" Ashe arced an eyebrow. She would not be dragged into any illegal pirate business today.

Vaan smiled, "Nothing unlawful _Your Majesty_. You could almost call him my agent."

"If you say so."

Ashe followed Vaan south through narrow streets and the sparsely market place. To her relief, no one gave her a second glance. (Aside from a group of leering humes, they cowered in their clothes when they saw Vaan). She was just another well dressed Dalmascan, why should they care?

"Do you come here often?"

"Yup. Down here's sort of a second residences for us. By us I mean me, Penelo and some of the orphans."

"You live down here?"

Ashe could scarcely understand why anyone would want to reside underground when there was plenty of living space above in the fresh air. She didn't have many fond memories of inhabiting Lowtown for her two years with Vossler. Ashe remembered him scolding her severely for sharing what little food she had with the homeless people that slouched in the streets like statues. Vossler told her to harden her heart, to ignore those who could not help themselves. Ashe never understood how he could say that.

Vaan chuckled, "It's not as bad as it seems. Like I said, the main reason why we stay down here is out of habit. Seems like we've been living here forever. I moved in with Penelo after my parents died in the plague. Penelo inherited the house after her family died in the war."

Ashe had heard from him before about how his parents succumbed to the plague and his brother was killed in action. Another thing they had in common, they had no family to rely on, only loyal friends to serve as a surrogate family. "You have my sympathy."

Vaan shrugged, "It's alright. I think they'd be happy with the life I live now."

Vaan did live a fruitful life. He was wealthy, free, happy. What more could anyone want?

"Yes. I think they would be." Ashe whispered. "I'd like to see the home you and Penelo grew up in."

"Maybe some other time. No one would be around at the moment, Penelo's probably out dancing and the orphans will be doing chores for Migelo. You should see how hectic it is when we have a full house."

"Looks like we're here," They came to a stop in front of one of the last houses on the street. It looked fairly average looking; made from wood, fairly clean and unpainted. No windows, but Ashe could see the light spill from the cracks in the door.

Vaan thumped his knuckles against said door. A raspy voice beaconed them to enter.

"Ahh... Vaan Ratsbane. It is a pleasure to see you again. I see that you have brought with you a lady friend."

An aged hume with dark skin and a grizzly white beard greeted Vaan. His fingers curled in a beacon for them to move closer. The room was finely lavished. The dark-skinned hume sat in front of Rozarrian tapestries, slowly patting a pink rabbit. There was nothing particularly odd about his appearance, rather his eyes that seemed to show glimpses of the secrets of the ocean locked away in his mind.

_Ratsbane? That's an odd surname for a Dalmascan. Where have I heard it before? _That name... Why did Ashe associate it with paperwork? Had she read it somewhere?

"Dalan, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Amalia," Vaan gestured at Ashe. Dalan nodded slowly, "Dalan is an old friend of mine. He works for me in chartering the _Galbana's _loot."

"How may I help you?" He kissed her hand. That wise glean in Dalan's eyes made Ashe wonder if he wasn't some kind of mystic, that he could walk through her mind and read what he willed. Ashe withdrew her hand slowly.

"I came to tell you that you won't be receiving the next shipment of nethicite. You may have forgotten to mention that the whole ship was rigid with explosives! I thought you were 'well informed' of these sort of things, "Vaan accused.

"Nethicite you did not find, but a riches worth more than the Queen's treasury."

"What riches? I'm sick of your riddles. My crew almost died for a measly antidote potion," Vaan slammed a fist onto the desk, "I know you know of these things Dalan. You can't risk the safety of my crew just to play your little games."

"Thank you're lucky stars you have that potion, you will need it m'boy."

" I'm twenty two years old now; you can hardly call me a boy. Besides, what are you going to tell our clients when there isn't going to be another shipment in weeks? We needed that nethicite."

Ashe perked up._ Of course! Ratsbane is Dalmasca's mysterious nethicite benefactor. I always assumed he was trading nethicite from other empires. But if Vaan is Ratsbane then that must mean..._

"Wait a minute!" Ashe blurted, "You're _the_ Ratsbane! You're the source of most nethicite in Dalmasca. You're telling me that our ships, our machinery, _our lives_ are run by _pirated _nethicite? You're stealing nethicite from the Rozarrian and Archadian Empire!"

Old Dalan and Vaan exchanged worried looks. They couldn't deny it was true, Dalmasca's entire economy relied on nethicite. They relied on Vaan.

He turned to face Ashe. "We have no choice. Nethicite is worth half its weight in gold and no one has the gil to buy it from the Empires. It's either steal or let our economy collapse."

"No, there has to be other ways. I will not govern an economy built on stolen foundations!"

"Ashe, think about this! Dalmasca has no source of its own nethicite. Draklor Labourites produce more than enough manufactured and natural nethicite to power the whole of Ivalice, so why shouldn't Dalmasca have its share?"

"This is wrong..."

"Think about what would happen if our source of nethicite suddenly stopped. It would be you who would have to bargain with Rozarria or Archades. You have nothing to offer them, what if they forced you to marry as a settlement? I won't let that happen."

He was right... Dalmasca was a small country surrounded by higher powers. She did not have the income to bring in the quantities of nethicite required to fuel their ships._ Surely I could arrange a contract with Larsa to bring nethicite into Dalmasca..._ _No, that isn't the answer either. Archades is led by a democracy, her senators will not give away her nethicite for naught. It doesn't matter if Arcades can spare the nethicite, stealing is wrong..._

As for arranged marriage... Ashe couldn't stand the idea of accepting the hand of some flamboyant Rozarrian aristocrat or a boorish Archadian Senator.

Ashe resolved to research Dalmasca's nethicite shortage upon her return to the Palace. She'd let Vaan's misguided deeds slip, for now. There had to be an alternative.

"I won't stop you from bringing nethicite into Dalmasca. I still don't approve."

Vaan nodded. "I'll be seeing you later Dalan. Try and keep me connected with what supplies are passing Dalmasca."

Vaan turned to leave with Ashe following him. A dark hand reached forward and grasped Ashe's hand. "If I might be permitted to say so _Ashelia_, the road to happiness is a harsh one. Consider walking the road less travelled."

Ashe whirled around, realising that Vaan had addressed her by her true name only moments ago. _He knows! He knows I'm the Queen. _Ashe turned to Vaan who stood in the doorway. He was frowning, surprised, but said nothing.

"E-excuse me?"

Dalan smiled a toothily, "You heard what I said. Follow your heart. Run along now."

Vaan pulled Ashe from the room and out into the dim of the underground.

* * *

"How does he know these things?"

Ashe was still bewildered from her meeting with Dalan. Vaan and Ashe stepped into the sun. The huge metal door of the Southgate clanked into place. Ashe breathed. It was nice to be back in the fresh air. To her left, the barren wasteland of the Giza Plains stretch into the horizon.

"He claims that he's well informed, truth be known, I have a feeling that he knows more than he lets on. That stuff he said to you, to 'follow your heart'? I'd take it into consideration. He never says something unless he means it."

"Are you implying that hume has powers beyond the paranormal? Soothsayers are the things of legends."

Vaan shrugged. "I can't tell you what to believe, I'm just saying that He's never been wrong before, and I've known him my entire life."

"Hn..."

Vaan was onto something. That was the second time in a week that someone, or something had advised her to 'follow her heart'. What was there to follow? Ashe stood with her people not her heart's desires. Hang on, what did her heart desire? The familiar curl of loneliness wrapped around her soul. She knew what she wanted. She wanted what she did not already have. She wanted to love and be loved in return.

How would her desire to be loved influence whatever future decisions she had to make?

"Where are we going now?"

"The Bazaar. Let's see if we can find Penelo there."

* * *

The Muthru Bazaar was overwhelming to the senses. The scent of cooked foods, fruit and the intense smell of sweat flooded Ashe's nostrils. People surrounded her, brushing against her shoulders as they walked past. They bartered loudly with merchants. It was almost too much to handle. Vaan's tight grip served as her anchor. He turned around and looked at her, he squeezed her hand. A wave of reassurance rolled over Ashe.

Ashe paused to glance at a nearby stand. The owner was busying herself with another customer. The table was overloaded with home-spun Dalmascan silks, several pieces of fabric had already been crafted into loose blouses or mid-calf length skirts.

Ashe picked up a silk shirt, she let the fabric flow across her fingers. It was a gorgeous outfit. The white silk shirt was specifically designed to hug the curves of its wearer. Long sleeves flared out at the elbow, the shirt was tied together by loose corseting that ran from the wearer's sternum to belly button. To top it all off, exquisite patterns of Ashe's favourite Dalmascan roses were embedded into the silk.

"See anything you like?" Vaan came from behind Ashe.

"Oh! No, just browsing."

"Hey, Ms. Rosales!" Vaan called.

The owner of the stall faced Vaan. She was a plump woman with faint creases around her mouth and eyes. They weren't at all unlikeable, rather that they gave her a gentle appearance that matched her personality. She smiled.

"Vaan, it's so good to see you! Look at how much you've grown. Why I remember the day that you had Reks, bless his soul, running up and down the Bazaar looking for you."

"Yeah... Good times huh?"

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Sure is." Vaan threw a small sack of gil onto the counter. It landed with a _clank. _"Amalia here is new in town; get her some of your best clothes Dalmascan street clothes."

"Of course dear."

Ashe threw Vaan a glare. She seized a handful of Vaan's sleeve and dragged him aside.

"What are you doing? I don't need clothes, I have plenty back at the Palace!"

"Yeah, you have plenty of formal clothes, but not many for disguise."

_Does he expect this to be a regular thing? He knows this can only be a one off occurrence._

"If you haven't notice yet, I'm Queen! I have no use for street clothes," Ashe hissed.

"Don't you like being out of the Palace? I thought you were enjoying yourself," Vaan smile, his voice was light and playful.

_Is he mocking me! I will not be trifled with like a fragile princess! _Her brow creased into a frown. Vaan didn't seem deterred, he was still smiling; calm and in control.

Ashe pronounced every syllable slowly with undercurrents of anger, "I am. We both know that this will not last, I have my duties."

"Just take the clothes as a 'maybe next time', okay? Ms. Rosales is an old friend of mine. I like to buy from her as often as possible."

Vaan continued, he looked at her with sincerity. "The people 'round here need help, Ashe. When you buy from them you might be feeding a family out there for a week. Don't you want to help them in the only way possible? They won't accept charity. I found the best why to help is to feed gil into the system by buying their products. They get money for their hard work, you get the produce. Everyone wins."

When did Vaan become so persuasive with his arguments? This was the second time that day that Vaan was able to sway Ashe's unrelenting will. He was just too stubborn. He knew what to say to bend her around the corner.

"You're wasting your gil," Ashe warned.

"I can make more. Besides, I want to give you something."

If it was anyone else Vaan had said that to, she might have thought it sweet. _When was the last time a man took me shopping, all expenses paid?_

"Alright. Just this once."

"Great! Choose as much as you like. You can make this up to me tonight."

"Tonight?" What could he possibly have planned? Ashe didn't like the sound of it.

"Yup, we're going for a little gil earning. You're going to be my distraction. It's completely legal, I promise."

"What if I refuse?" Ashe challenged.

Then we'll have to end this little adventure of ours at midday. It's poker night tonight and your coming."

"I'm no good at poker."Ashe had a distinctive memory of losing her pocket money to her brothers in poker. That must have been twelve years ago. The only other time Ashe was manipulated into playing poker was on those slow nights in the underground. She knew how to play, but not well.

"Doesn't matter. The plan is you'll distract them with small bets while I reel in the gil. I don't like to brag but I'm pretty good.

_If that's the way he wants to play... _A smug smile graced her lips.

One hour later, Ashe walked away from the stalls quite pleased with her findings, Vaan lagged behind carrying the bursting-to-the-seems duffel bag.

"Fine, you win this little game of yours. I should have specified a limit to the number of stands." Vaan grumbled.

Ashe smiled coyly, "It's my duty as Queen to help the people. You said that this was the 'only way possible'. I thought you were a wealthy sky pirate, surely you can spare the gil?"

"Is there anywhere else you would like to 'browse' _Your Majesty_?"

"That jewellery stand looks very exotic. Do you mind if we stop there for a minute or two?"

"...Whatever."

* * *

Vaan lead her through swarm of people to where the crowd was massing. He pushed through the barrier of citizens, a reluctant Queen in tow.

Ashe could make out a lone voice over the mob. "Gather 'round everyone! We have with us today the stunning Miss Penelo!"

_Penelo? _Ashe squeezed through a wall of flesh. She craned her head over the shoulders of a bangaa. The people were gathering around a wooden made stage. Off to the side there was a band of a variety of instruments, mostly percussion. Sure enough, Penelo stood on the stage next to a young hume, she was dressed in fashionably revealing dancer clothes. Corn-coloured plaits fell to her waist, her figure had grown into that of a very slender woman.

"Yup, you've all been waiting to see her again. Here for days only at her very own gourmet restaurant, the _Dancing Queen_, Penelo will be performing for your pleasure! Feel free to enter our establishment. Leave lots of tips!"

_Penelo has her own restaurant now? _As far as Ashe could remember, Penelo had difficulty cooking the most basic of meals. _She's all grown up now, isn't she? I guess there will be no more girly conversations after lights- out or spying on Balthier. I should have enjoyed that more while I could._

"Give it up for our very own Dancing Queen of Dalmasca!" The young man shouted.

Penelo stepped forward, spreading a transparent shawl in her arms. Her accompanying hume held a tambourine raised. The music started. The slow beat of percussion reverberated through the audience, enticing them to devour her movement with their eyes. Penelo spread her arms wide, hips swaying like a pendulum. She stepped forward, then back again with the flow of rhythm.

The throb of the tambourine picked up. Penelo twirled in dizzying circles, petite feet pounding the wood. As the music thumped faster and faster, She revolved in a rollercoaster of flesh and fabric, never missing a beat. The music stopped. Penelo executed a final twist and dropped to the floor in a bow.

The people around Ashe erupted into cheers. They showered Penelo with gil. The young hume darted to pick it all up while Penelo continued bowing. She smiled. It was easy to see that this was Penelo's calling. The stage loved her. They loved her. Ashe was barely aware that Vaan snatched her hand, pulling her onto the platform.

"Ashe! Is that really you?" The petite dancer tackled the Queen in a bear hug, "It's so good to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too Penelo. It's Amalia for today."

Penelo pulled Ashe in for another hug. Luckily their words were drowned in an ocean of applause. "You have to dance with me! You can be Vaan's partner. He never did like dancing by himself."

Penelo pushed Ashe into Vaan. He gave her an innocent smile. "That really isn't necessary—"

"Nonsense! Vaan, stand over here, you're going to be As- I mean Amalia's partner." Penelo turned to the young hume with the tambourine, "Strike up the band Kytes! The next one's a partner dance."

Vaan pulled Ashe off of the stage. The duffel bag he was holding landed unceremoniously to the side. He then stripped himself of his greaves, gauntlets and vest. Vaan's warm hands enveloped her own.

"Vaan, I don't know any of the Dalmascan street dances. I can't do this."

"Don't worry about it. There's no rules to dancing, just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

Ashe frowned. She didn't feel like she could do this, but wasn't this a day of trying new things? Ashe didn't feel like the same Queen from a week ago. Maybe it was Vaan's fault. He burned Ashelia with his words of encouragement and persuasion. Ashe rose from what remained, as free as a phoenix.

This couldn't be much harder than all those Dalmascan waltzes her governess drilled into her as a girl.

"I won't let you fall, I promise."

Ashe turned back to Penelo, "What about you Penelo? Surely you need a partner?"

"Of course not! I'll be dancing on the stage. Try and have some fun _Amalia._ It's not everyday you'll get to dance with a famous sky pirate like Vaan," Penelo drawl sarcastically, "He's a pretty good dancer too."

"You've got that right!"Applauded Vaan.

"After me of course!"

"Hey!"

"You heard her everyone, pair up! The next dance will be to _In a Sky Pirates Den. _Those of you who don't know the dance, make room!" Kytes yelled to the audience.

Dalmascans stood aside, making a wall around the designated dance floor beneath the stage. There were only five pairs of Dalmascans left; a hume and a viera, a pair bangaas, the rest were humes with their respective partners. Kytes ran past the wall of people placing sacks on the ground for gil collection.

"We need everyone who knows this song to sing!" Kytes called. He climbed beck onto the stage. Penelo was preparing to lead the dancers in.

Ashe and Vaan clasped a hand together. Another hand snaked around and gripped her waist. She placed a hand (lightly) on his shoulder. Ashe was happy to see that they stood a respectable distance apart, but what angered her was that she could see that he _wanted _to stand closer. She could see in his eyes how he _wanted _squash her against his chest, to hold her as tight to him as humanly possible. It scared Ashe, a bit.

Ashe realised all too suddenly how well she could see Vaan in their close proximity. She could smell his cologne; it was tangy and fresh like sniffing an orange in the Dalmascan Estersand. Her eyes browsed his face, pink lips pulled into a smirk, tanned skin, perfect smiling eyes. He looked so handsome.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Vaan murmured, smiling.

"Stop looking at me like you see the rest of your life before you're eyes. Stop this nonsense!"

Vaan only smiled, eyes still holding contact with hers. It was like every other attempt to ward him, he ignored her poisonous words as impervious as always. _Today was a mistake. I should have never left the Palace!_

"You don't love me," Ashe spat venomously.

He leaned forward, as if muttering in her ear a deep secret, "But what if I do?"

Ashe was stunned into silence. His tone was teasingly sincere. What could she say? He was making his intentions quite obvious; she knew of his affections yet he was going ahead with whatever plan he had concocted. He intended to let her watch herself fall into whatever snaring he had laid. _It won't work._

For a moment Ashe frowned at Vaan, he watched, a slight smile played across his lips. The awkward silence broke. The opening notes trilled over the heads of the audience. Penelo swayed in a lingering dance.

"You ready?" A sly smirk spread across his face.

_What's keeping me from walking away? _Ashe knew. A secret part of her wanted to experience something as _normal_ as street dancing, as much as it pained her to tolerate Vaan's infatuation. For freedom. This would be the last time she would be able to be a true Dalmascan, she wanted to experience every moment. She couldn't imagine watching people dance from her balcony (married!) while refusing the one chance she had of experiencing it herself. _I'm here now. Might as well enjoy it while I can._

She could ignore Vaan's feelings. If she didn't acknowledge they existed and treated him like a friend, and a friend _only_, he couldn't get the drop on her. The Queen resolved to enjoy her day out, letting nothing obstruct her goal. She could play his game, and she could win.

Ashe kept her voice steady, hiding her apprehension, "I'm ready."

The beat started slowly, it was a classic Dalmascan folk song narrating the story of a young woman caught in the tangles of a love story. It captured their ardour in its lyrics. It spoke of their star-crossed affair, their passion, and the tragedy of their departing. It was the story of a maiden held in the den of a wolf, a sky pirate.

The music swelled, the Dalmascans surrounding Ashe drew a prolonged breath.

They exploded into song. Ashe hardly noticed. She held her gaze with Vaan as he led her through a stream of steps. He guided her, left, right, forward, spin, then back into his arms. Their movements came naturally; Ashe went with the flow of Vaan's lead. The music was only there to channel their steps. Ashe felt complete freedom with every spin, leap and twist.

No one else seemed to exist. They moved like one entirety, dancing like two lovers draped in the ardour of their passion. As the song broke into a crescendo, Vaan guided Ashe into an endless spin. She revolved faster and faster, the balls of her feet groaning in protest. The music was overpowering, pushing their dance into a climax.

It ended. Drifting away with bittersweet notes of regret. Vaan pulled Ashe close into his embace, he ran a hand through her perspired hair. They breathed shallow breaths, enjoying the purity of the moment in each others arm. Ashe wasn't complaining.

This was one of the most amazing moments of Ashe's life. She never felt so much passion with every step, her spirit soared beyond the clouds in that one moment. She swallowed a deep breath, filtering the adrenaline through her body.

"You did good," Vaan whispered into her ear, his hot breath tingling her skin.

Ashe nodded, vaguely aware of the sound of metal hitting metal as gil began to pile into the sacks. Her tired muscles melted in his embrace. She let Vaan's fingers massage her scalp and soothe her overwhelmed system. She sighed.

"Why don't we grab some lunch at Penelo's restaurant?"


	6. Biggs and Wedge

**I think I went a little too overboard with this chapter. 8000 words is far too long. I probably need to cut out some parts but they all seem important to me. I apologise if you get bored halfway through or it stops making sense. A friend of mine requested to see Biggs and Wedge since they weren't in Final Fantasy XII. (or at least we don't remember seeing them). If anyone else would like to request/suggest anything for this story I might be able to add it as an easter egg. Write this in a review!**

**Thank you for all the reveiws! I love you all!**

**Z.A.G: Thanks for reveiwing! I hope you update some of you're stories soon. :)**

**Shiek927: I want this story to be very political like Final Fantasy XII is. Ivalice isn't the main character this time, this story is supposed to be about how Vaan and Ashe's love overcomes the restaints of society. (Hopefully). I do have a plan though!**

**Egohan: Thank you! I'm becoming addicted to reviews.**

**Ihadyashe21: Go the VaanxAshe fans! We are a small yet shy group, but we're always motivated. Rock on Ihadyashe21!**

**JoeyLynn: I think the WHOLE of Square Enx is standing in the way of this pairing, not just Penelo, Balthier and Basch. Too bad i guess :( But that's whats Fan Fiction's for!**

**Ultimagu: You are completely right! I'm not really a sticker to the details (I think I was thinking too much of the missle mission in Final Fantasy VIII, where you choose from 10, 20, 30 or 40 mins). I'll have to change that, when I get around to it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Biggs and Wedge

Penelo's restaurant was a very open room with tables overlooking a stage. It had a fully serviceable bar, stairs that led to private balconies and best of all, the exceptional entertainment provided by Penelo's own dance troupe; the _Desert Roses_. Ashe viewed across the restaurant from her seat from the centermost tier. Vaan, Penelo and Kytes accompanied her.

Ashe leant back into her seat. She smiled to herself. It was a pleasant change to dine with friends rather than with blue-blooded courtiers clamouring for her attention, fluffed like flamboyant peacocks. _At least here I don't have to agonize over who lusts for my thighs and who intends to marry me for power._

_When I return to the Palace... What will I do? I cannot refuse the advances of my suitors for much longer. The day will come when I will need to make my choice._

The Queen nibbled on a bite of very odd, albeit _delicious_ tasting fish. It wasn't a traditional Dalmascan recipe. Ashe recognised the subtle hint of Rozarrian spices and the Dalmascan method of slow baking. Needless to say, the Royal Palace chiefs could certainly learn a thing or two from Penelo. She sipped from a cool glass of Banora apple juice.

"Do you like it?" Penelo was watching her expectantly. She hadn't touched her salad; contrary to Kytes who was swallowing chunks of Chocobo steak without so much as chewing. (Ashe was promptly ignoring him. She was all too familiar with his shortage of etiquette.)

Vaan was quietly biting into his grilled Chocobo steak. Ashe wondered for a moment when he learned to use a knife and fork, she couldn't remember him being so well mannered at the table (for Vaan's standards anyway. What was she to expect of him now?). Every so often he would pause to watch her. He didn't smirk; he seemed to be reading deeply into her thoughts. A curious smile faintly spread the corners of his lips. She pretended disinterest.

"Tastes great Penelo!" Kytes replied for her, in between shovelling food into his mouth.

Penelo sharply jabbed him sharply with an elbow, "Kytes, we have company! Use your manners. That's no way to act around Lady Ashe!"

He sighed, sitting back properly in his chair. Kytes picked up a knife and began cutting his steak into grizzly chunks. "Yes, _mother_."

Penelo turned back to Ashe with questioning eyes. Ashe relented.

"It's like nothing I have ever tried before. You truly have a talent," She complimented.

The young dancer's expression cracked into a Cheshire grin, "I knew you would love it! You should come here more often. I'll cook for you all kinds of new foods you'll like."

There wasn't going to be a next time, as much as Ashe wished there would be.

Ashe smiled weakly at Penelo's enthusiasm "We'll see."

"Penelo wasn't always this good at cooking," commented Kytes. He attacked his steak with his teeth. Vaan chuckled but said nothing.

"Hey! When a girl is stuck cooking with a bunch of _brutes_ like you, she learns quickly! I'll have you know that I designed these menus myself," Penelo beamed.

Ashe listened silently as Vaan and Kytes boasted their endeavours. She carefully committed this moment to memory, hoping passionately hat it would always be on her mind in the weeks ahead.

Her eyes drifted to the stage. A cast of humes and a viera were performing a minor production of the legendary _As You Like It. _Ashe watched with interest.

Another hand slid over her own, She turned. Vaan slanted closer to her so his shoulder brushed hers. The touch of skin beneath fabric was surprisingly intimate, Ashe was sharply reminded of their dance only moments ago.

"Enjoying yourself?" His voice was low in her ears, an undetected shiver passed through her body. "I'm rather fond Rosalind. She reminds me of you."

Rosalind: the Duke's daughter and love interest for the main protagonist of _As you like It._ _What gave him that absurd notion I wonder. Perchance he sees himself as a leading man?_

There he was, teasing her again. Ashe concluded that it was best to ignore his taunts and hope that he would give in. Another part of her argued that pirates are too headstrong and stubborn. She'd let him away with it... this time.

To add to her torment, Kytes and Penelo were wearing knowing smiles. Kytes opened his mouth to speak but Penelo plugged it with a hand. Ashe threw them her best don't-mess-with-the-princess-glare. Not one faltered. _Sigh..._

"Kytes can you do me a favour? Run to the kitchen and ask the chief for the new salad I created. He'll know the one."

Moments later Kytes returned with three salads that he passed to Ashe, Vaan and himself. There was something _very _familiar about the fleshy leaves that fabricated the salad. It wasn't their shape that was memorable, the leaves had been shredded beyond recognition, but its _smell_. Under the hefty scent of dressing and savoury nuts emerged a smell so familiar, Ashe felt a nagging sensation that told her not to eat it. She ignored it, she didn't want to offend Penelo. Ashe plunged her fork into the foliage and brought it to her lips.

It tasted like nothing Ashe had ever tried before. The salad was sweet, complimented by the tang of the dressing. The fleshy leaves were surprisingly juicy.

"This tastes great! What's in it?" asked Kytes. He was already swallowing mouthfuls of the salad, barely even chewing.

"Gysahl Greens. They really affordable these days and they make great salads," Penelo chirped nonchalantly.

Ashe let her fork slip from her hand. Kytes promptly spat out the contents of his mouth. Three pairs of wide eyes watched Penelo with a mixture of disgust and shock.

"What?" Penelo asked innocently.

"Suddenly I don't feel as famished. The meal was wonderful Penelo," Ashe said hurriedly.

Vaan wasn't as accommodating, "You're feeding us _Chocobo feed_! What were you thinking! This can't be eatable."

"Yeah Penelo! Do you want us to die or something!" said Kytes.

"Of course it's eatable! What are you doing? You liked it only a moment ago."

Vaan stood from his seat, he beaconed Ashe to do the same. "Come on Ashe. Let's get out of her before Penelo feeds us something else not fit for hume consumption."

"Hey, I'm sorry! I'm coming with you as well. You're not the only one who's been missing Ashe." Penelo huffed, "Kytes, stay here and look after my restaurant. I'll be back."

_I was wrong. Penelo hasn't changed one bit. Her food is still inedible._

* * *

In a cramped cubby between buildings, former Imperial Major Biggs Darklighter slurp watered down ale with his partner Lieutenant Wedge Antilles. He scratched his grizzly beard and wondered where he went wrong. Was it only four years ago that he was living the privileged life of a knight to the Empire?

That was until the _Queen _politely told all the good working knights like himself to sod off. From there his life had been a mountain of tries and misses. The Imperial knights were shipped back to the Capital only to be told to sod off by the new Emperor without as much as a by-your-leave. _What was his name again? Hn... _Larsa_. Bloody kid doesn't know a good soldier when he sees 'em._

Biggs picked up the nearest object and threw it against the wall. _Bollocks, that was me drink!_

Well, Biggs and his partner were at the bottom of the well now. Not even the Empire's own resistance group, the Underground_,_ accepted degenerates like them. _Why would I wanna work for a whole lot'a purist noblemen anyways?_

Although no one would catch him voicing this while sober; Biggs supported the Undergroundcompletely. He wanted more than anything to be in their good graces. _When they win, I'll be given back me position. _

With the last of their gil, Biggs and Wedge brought themselves tickets back to Rabanastre and the hope that they could become acquainted this mysterious 'Former Judge Magistrate Draco', leader of the Underground. He could beg their pardons and bring them into the circle of the resistance's elites. They never found the Judge.

So he lay there, an apple far from its tree, drunk and drifting from a drowsy state. Through the pleasant blur of alcohol, he watched a trio of Dalmascans stroll past. They were young and full of life; more than Biggs could say about himself. A well dressed cove (a brother?) escorted two women (dancers maybe?). The two women were exceptionally beautiful. Not at all like the women he used to haggle on duty.

The smaller and seemingly younger girl walked like an elf on water, every step was a dance. She sauntered with light steps and a swing of her hips. The other woman... Biggs could only describe her as nymph among men. All knights had heard of stories of the spirits of beautiful women rescuing travellers from certain death. She was quietly elegant, a calm within a storm.

No matter. Biggs snatched Wedge's ale and swallowed a hearty swig. He wasn't a knight anymore. Women didn't go for knights without shining armour.

"_So Ashe, tell us about some of the juicy royal gossip!_" The perky blond with plaits asked lively.

"_Oh? Would you like to here the rumours of which aristocrats I've been sleeping with? Apparently I've taken a liking to royal guards as well," _The nymph replied, sarcastically.

Biggs perked awake. He screwed a finger inside his ear, certain he wasn't hearing correctly. Ashe? As in, Dalmasca's reigning Queen Ashelia? Biggs peered at the seemingly ordinary woman with beady eyes.

Yes... There were similarities, Biggs could see this. He had only met the Queen once, but one does not forget the features of the woman to whom they curse in their dreams. He wondered why he overlooked her earlier. She had the same soft countenance and fair complexion. He noted that she had slightly grown in womanly shape, her blond hair was also longer and tied into a flirty tail.

Why did it matter any way? Biggs slumped dejectedly. He wanted to knock her from her throne. He wanted the previous rule over Ivalice where noble Arcadians squashed Dalmascans beneath their feet. He wanted his former power as a high ranking knight. There was nothing he could do about it.

It hit him; harder than a rampant Slaven. _Maybe I can take revenge! She's alone and unguarded, it would be so easy to kill the prat and be done with her! That Underground would have to accept me then. We'll take power! I'll get me chops back!_

_Oh... no weapons. Wedge and me will think of something on the ways._

He paused for a second to wonder if he could assassinate an innocent woman. It disappeared faster than grub in the Arcadian slums.

"Wedge wake up yer lazy bum!" Biggs slurred.

"_Really? From what I've heard you have a soft spot for a certain sky pirate who was found galvanizing around your bed chambers."_ The smaller girl smiled coyly, _"You should be more selective with your partners Ash. After all, you are our Queen. Right Vaan?"_

Biggs ruffed up Wedge's rags. "Did yer 'ear that! Did yer! That's the Queen of this 'ell 'ole."

"So?" Wedge droned drowsily. He slumped against the wall, Biggs shook him roughly.

"The Undergrounds lookin' to get rid of 'er," Biggs whispered, barely hiding the pure ambition in his tone

"You don't now that's true."

"_That was an accident! I didn't mean to fall asleep in Ashe's bed,"_ The young man blurted.

"_It's all a misunderstanding."_

"_That's not what I've heard. People have been saying that Queen Ashelia kicked her secret lover out of her bed only yesterday morning. They can't wait for the wedding!"_

"_Wedding!?"_ Vaan and Ashe chorused.

The three young Dalmascans were moving closer. Biggs dragged Wedge further into their kip to escape eavesdropping ears.

"Are you listenin'' to me yer spineless cod." Biggs growled quietly.

"Yeah, yeah. So what do yer want from me? Shall I duff 'er up with me fits? We 'ave no weapons yer wanker!"

"_They're just so happy that our Queen has finally found a suitor, and with their __favorite__ sky pirate as well! Vaan's quite famous you know Ashe."_ The younger dancer was practically skipping with excitement.

"_Now Penelo you can't believe everything you hear through gossip. I'm not betrothed, and certainly not to Vaan."_

The cove sighed dolefully, _"Let's just get out of here before someone hears you."_

The hume and the nymph hurried past the perky blond. She paused and teased, _"I know you two are up to something!"_

Together they sauntered off down another sparsely street. Biggs could feel every drop of hope and ambition fleeting with them. _We 'ave to follow them!_

"That bleeding Underground never did nothing for me," Wedge grumbled.

"But they will when they 'ere what we've done for 'em. We'll prolly get promoted!"

Wedge looked up, slightly more interested. "Go on."

"All we do is lop 'er of and bring back to the Underground a finger or something, and Bob's yer uncle; we'll be back to pushin' 'round peddlers after the next invasion!"

Biggs jumped to his feet (with one foot planted on the ground and the other convulsing like an extra limb to his body). He tugged at his partner's hand, half dragging his intoxicated body over the concrete.

"No weapons, remember?"

"I'll thing of something. Get up! We're following 'em."

* * *

The trio stepped into a vibrant lobby. It was bustling with life. Humes jostled each other with affection. Some stood in circles around two bangaa who wrestled each other to the floor. Ashe presumed they were hunters. Almost all bangaa, humes and seeq present wore weapons and scarred skin that came with fighting. As Vaan walked past the huntsmen shouted a greeting or punched him softly on the shoulder.

"What is this place?" Ashe wondered out loud.

"This is the Clan Hall of Clan Centurio. We're a group of elite mark hunters; the biggest clan across Ivalice now," Vaan boasted.

"Vaan's been a member of this clan for years now. Every time a new mark comes up he has us running across Ivalice at the drop of a gil to find it."

"You can't complain Penelo. It's _my _hunting skills that got you Danjuro."

"Oh yes, I remember. You stole the dagger from the Larva Eater while you used the rest of us as bait. Brilliant plan."

"It worked didn't it?"

They pushed their way through the crowd. Before them stood a pair of twisting stairs; they seemed to lead to a balcony overlooking the hall and an unknown underground structure. Ashe guessed that whatever lay below was newly built. Half of the stairs were of traditional marble that matched the walls. The other half of the stairs that led below were wooden.

Vaan strolled up to the stairs. He began to descend into the darkness below. He turned back to Ashe, offering her his hand and a blue-eyed smile. "You coming?"

Penelo giggled, "Since when have you been a gentleman Vaan? You never hold my hand when we're knocking at danger's door."

"Ashe is different," He said simply.

Ashe faulted. She had to ask herself again; what was his objective? A sky pirate never acts without a reason. Her feminine groomed hand grasped his.

The young Queen followed the plank stairs down to a mildly lit underground complex. She gasped lightly. It was a _coliseum._ Magicked light illuminated wooden tiers elevated over a deep fighting ring. The roof reached high over their heads; the ceiling and walls looked to be frosted with concrete for support.

It was wildly inconceivable for Ashe to imagine the effort placed in digging an arena of this proportion from the ground. _This might have been another part of Lowtown. I don't remember Lowtown stretching this far north west._

"We're just in time for one of the challenges."

"Challenges?" Ashe echoed. She was following Vaan through the throng of people taking their seats among the tiers.

"Three years ago we had stadium built below the hall, it wasn't until last year that the construction was complete and tournaments were set up. One person is set against one rare fiend from across Ivalice." Vaan smirked, "If you win you get a weapon of your choice. The clan makes gil through the betting system they have. There are also team games."

"It sounds barbaric. What happens when someone is being ripped to shreds?"

"Montblanc won't let that happen. You remember the moogles that ran a transporting system through Rabanastre? The Moogling stations?" Ashe nodded.

"Who could forget them? Those moogles are so adorable!" Penelo piped in, smiling.

"Montblanc always has at least two moogles standing by to cast teleporting spells on those in danger. We have Moogling stations set up around the ring.

"See that?" Vaan pointed at a spindly structure of weaved metal melded onto the edge of the arena. Beside it stood a ruddy moogle dressed in sapphire tailored suits. He lifted a pawed hand to his mouth and yawned. "That's a Moogling station. Next to it is Hurdy. Maybe you've heard of his profession as a bard?"

Ashe shook her head. Hurdy spotted Vaan, he waved enduringly. The two sky pirates and absentee Queen reached the tip of the arena. Standing regally on a white podium appropriate for his small for his small size was who Ashe guessed was the leader of this operation: Montblanc. He was a fawn tinted moogle sharply dressed in russet slacks and an olive vest. His orange pompom bobbed.

Near to the balcony stood the founding members of the clan. There was a bangaa sitting with a young hume boy, a viera and a nu mou. They watched with slight interest.

"Hey Montblanc!" Vaan greeted

"Vaan! How fares the hunt, kupo?"

"Haven't had the time lately. 'Been showing Amalia around our fair city," Vaan gestured to Ashe. Montblanc nodded to her in a brief welcome.

Montblanc nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"We'd like to enter a party challenge.

Montblanc withdrew a charter. "Names, kupo?"

"Vaan and Penelo."

Ashe bristled, "Aren't you forgetting someone? Shouldn't I be permitted to enter as well?"

"She right Vaan. Amalia is our guest. Let's enter as a threesome and let her choose the prize," Penelo compromised.

"Penelo we can't do that; what if she gets hurt? I promised to look after her."

"If require your help I will request it," Ashe spoke with clipped words, "I see no danger in entering a tournament, with your assistance of course."

"She'll be fine. In case you've forgotten Vaan, let me remind you that she used to be more efficient with a blade than a certain aspiring sky pirate. I can always heal her afterwards anyway."

Vaan waved his hand in acceptance. "Alright, you've convinced me. It'll be just like old times won't it?"

"Sign up Penelo, Amalia and Vaan for the next party challenge!" Penelo spoke excitedly.

"Kupo! Is there anything you need?"

Ashe stepped forward, "I'll be needing a weapon. Preferably a katana or one-handed sword."

Vaan drop a hefty sack into Penelo's hands, he whispered, "Go place five thousand gil on us winning."

* * *

The arena, or rather the over exaggerated pit, was surprisingly spacious. The majority of the terrene was hardened sand that provided the challengers with firm footing. Trees and boulders were scatter over the floor as temporary shelters. The hunters and guests of Clan Centurio watched from their elevated tiers. They chattered with excitement, combing through their betting tickets and boasting their bets.

Ashe gripped her katana with two hands. It was a beautiful Ame-no-Murakumo with its blade and hilt lined with gold. Not as powerful as her Muramasa back at the Royal Palace, but sufficient for this challenge. She let the audience fade into the background. There was no one else, no one but her, Vaan, Penelo and the monster.

Vaan was watching her with concern, "Ashe, the second you're in danger I'm pulling you out."

"That won't be necessary. As Queen one must be able to protect herself. I have been training to use swords and katanas since before my coronation."

"Where did you find the time to do that?" Ashe glanced his way. He was smiling playfully, obviously waiting for an opportunity to pounce.

"In between meetings."

"So you scare off your suitors by challenging them to duels?" Vaan was smirking. His teasing smile seemed to becoming a regular occurrence. Ashe didn't know whether she ought to be pleased or vexed.

"Of course not. I merely invite them to my lessons," Without realising she permitted so, a smile curved her lips. She was beginning to enjoy his attention. He knew how to make her smile, to laugh, to forget... She liked that.

There was no one else there, just a pirate and his Queen chuckling like old friends.

The clan hushed into a respective silence. Montblanc tapped the microphone. He cleared his throat.

"Welcome! Today this team of the notorious pirates Vaan, Penelo and Amalia will be fighting an infamous, slippery fiend from the Salikawood of former Nabradia. The Bomb King! Good luck, Kupo." The hunters roared in approval, they stamped their feet and pounded their bellies with thirst; thirst for a fight.

"I don't like the sound of that. Haven't we fought one of them before?" Penelo muttered.

Vaan turned to Ashe, "What spells do you remember?"

Ashe shrugged. She'd always been fairly sufficient with all types of spells across the licence board. Most would classify her as a powerful red mage. "Some medium levelled black magick, a few healing spells. I'm best with time magick."

The iron gate slowly disappeared into the ceiling. Penelo drew a dagger from it sheath. Vaan placed a hand on the pommel of his sword, he adjusted the shield strapped to his left forearm.

He smiled. Ashe knew that look; he was concocting another outrageous plan to get them all killed. The sky pirate pulled his sword from its sheath. "Follow my lead. We can take it down if we work together."

"Don't try anything foolish," Ashe warned.

"Of course not milady. I'm here to protect you."

Ashepointedly averted her gaze in shocking recognition. The similarities burned in her mind. _That... That's something Rasler would have said..._

The entrance was opened with a final _clank._ The fiend shot into the arena. This bomb was larger than its normal variety. It stood taller than Ashe; its body was a mass of charring molten with a snaring grin that spread from edge to edge.

Vaan sprung into action. Anastasia twirled in his hands before ripping a gash across the Bomb's face. Penelo darted up the exposed flank of the monster and swiped it lightening-strike fast.

Ashe let her katana flow naturally with movements of her body. It rose with her arms, slashing once down the King Bomb's spine then again in a crisscross of cuts. She twirled, hitting it once more with a single-handed blow.

The Bomb _howled._ The iridescent ruby-red-copper flames that licked its body exploded in height and intensity. It turned to face Ashe. Her blood ran cold. She was barely aware of the audience roaring in the background. (What were they saying? Helpful advice or shrieking for her blood?)

"Ashe, _move_!" A distance voice screamed. (Vaan maybe?)

lunged aside just as a torrent of fire erupted from the fiend's maw. The flames grazed her arm. It then threw itself at Vaan with the force of a rolling boulder. He blocked with his shield. Just.

Penelo dragged the Queen aside under the shelter f a rock formation. The magicked fire was crawling up her arm, gnawing at her skin as it spread. Penelo calmly smothered the flames with a dainty hand. The white magick fizzed Ashe's senses.

"That was a close one. Are you alright?" Penelo peered at her. Ashe's skin was slowly rejuvenating.

Ashe glanced back to the Bomb. Vaan was valiantly keeping it at bay, but struggling. His attacks were becoming increasingly disjointed with less force behind his weapon. He rolled aside as it careered past. The tall-tale signs of exhaustion gave the Bomb confidence. Another spout of fire bloomed from the Bomb's mouth. It missed Vaan; only by inches.

"I'm fine," Ashe bristled. "We have to help Vaan." The Queen and the dancer skidded back to Vaan's side.

"I'll hold it off. Hit it with your best water spells Ashe!" Vaan yelled.

Ashe nodded. She let the magick dispel from her hand. A tower of water shot up from the sand, drenching the Bomb King. She summoned the water again and again until the fiend screeched in pain. Energy drained from her limbs.

The fight wasn't over yet. The Bomb King shook in aggravation, glowing brighter than the strongest fire spell. The spasms of cuts riddling the fiend's body grew fainter. New molten flesh spawned over the wounds.

"It's casting renewal! This is very bad," Penelo yelped.

_I will not give up. It's not over just yet. _Ame-no-Murakumo was arced high. Ashe brought it down on the fiend with lightning speed, its delicate gold biting into its flesh once, twice, three times. Vaan took the distraction; he leaped into the air, plunging Anastasia's tip into the space between the fiend's eyes. The Bomb King wailed in deathly agony. Molten blood swelled onto Vaan's sword as he forced the Bomb down to the sand, thrusting Anastasia deeper into its belly. He pinned the fiend with an armoured foot.

"We have to hit this thing with everything we have at once. Ashe, Penelo, cast your most powerful spells!"

"No! What if we hit you?" Ashe reasoned.

"It's too dangerous Vaan!" Penelo cried.

Vaan's head whipped around to face them, there was an uncharacteristically hard look on his face. _He's_ _in pain! _The Bomb King's larva-like blood was seeping through the plates of his greaves. Ashe could only imagine his agony; it must have been like standing on hot coals. "Do it...Now!"

Ashe nodded curtly. The two women position themselves perpendicular to Vaan. Every heartbeat felt like an eternity. They looked like unearthly dancers breaking through the ancient movements of angels. Ashe lifted her hands to the heavens, fists curled with all the magick she could muster.

_I must endure. I _must_ not miss! _A single meteor materialized above their heads and barrelled across the stadium. It struck the Bomb King a glancing blow, with the mingling power of Penelo's Holy the chunks of charred flesh peeled off the fiend's body as easily as the flesh of fruit from a core. Vaan and his sword were tossed aside as the meteor hit. A final moan gurgled from what remained of the fiend's throat. It sunk to the sand as a blackened mass of charcoal.

Every hunter and Dalmascan jumped to their feet. They roared louder than Tyrants. They jumped, danced, chanting their names. _"Vaan, Penelo, Amalia. Vaan, Penelo, Amalia!"_

From the podium, Montblanc nodded, a smile spread across his face. Ashe turned to Vaan. She tackled him.

Vaan fell over from the momentum of both women tackling him to the floor. For the first time since after the war, Ashe laughed. She let sheer triumph of the moment carry her away. Her pearls of laughter mingled with Vaan and Penelo's, the cheers of the clan adding to their symphony.

"We did it! We won!"

Vaan didn't share her optimism, "Hey! Can one of you please heal my foot? It really hurts."

* * *

"For your brilliant display of strength and bravery, Clan Centurio presents you with an accessory of your choice, kupo!"

The hunters behind Ashe roared in approval. Vaan placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward. "Go on. You deserve it."

"But you risked you're life. You should choose the reward."

"You're the one that struck the finishing blow. Without that spell of yours we might have been fighting forever."

"Yeah Ashe! My Holy was nothing compared to that Meteor of yours. You sure blew us away."

"I don't need another accessory as long as I have my Thief Cuffs."

Ashe stepped up to the podium. Montblanc clicked his fingers and a bangaa brought forward a sleek case. He opened it.

Ashe faintly recognised some the accessories that lay in the case. Most were vey rare. Her fingertips trailed over a hood with pointed ears, a silver ring that echoed power and a pink ribbon. She paused at a pair of gloves. There was something oddly alluring about this accessory. They looked plain, yet they radiated magick. The black material was almost weightless but strong. She slipped them onto her hands and swung Ame-no-Murakumo.

The world seemed to quicken around her. Power surged through her veins. She slashed the invisible enemies faster than she could have imagined, her body dancing with a flurry of metal. Ashe forced herself to stop. Now she understood. These gloves granted the user excessive multiple hits in one attack. The nearest clan members watched her with arched eyebrows and gaping mouths.

"Amalia has chosen the Genji Gloves!"

Vaan, Penelo and Ashe took their place at the front row of the tier nearest to Montblanc's podium. Time sauntered by and soon the last few challengers meandered out of the arena having earned no prizes. Ashe was enjoying herself. It was a far cry more exhilarating to be in the arena fighting but watching others fight was also as enjoyable.

She scanned the tiers. The huntsmen were tense. What could have brought this change in atmosphere? The young Queen echoed this to Vaan.

"The last challenge of the day at the end of each month is always a one-on-one fight for exceptional equipment. Of course, the fiend you have to fight it for is exceptionally powerful as well."

"Why do they seem so stressed?"

"The last few contestants haven't been so successful. A couple of months ago a hume was fighting an Aeronite for a Zodiac Escutcheon. He won, but he was badly injured when the dead dragon landed on top of him." Vaan smiled, "You can guess why they're anxious. Those monsters that Montblanc come up with are dangerous."

"Hang on, I thought you said the moogles could teleport anyone out of the arena before they're hurt?" asked Penelo.

Before Vaan could explain, Ashe interjected. "The ability to teleport is quite uncommon. It requires time and concentration to execute."

"Exactly. The moogles can only teleport so fast. Unlike Ashe, they need their Moogling Stations as well .Usually this isn't a problem in group fights. That other hume wasn't so lucky."

Penelo rolled her eyes, smiling. It seemed as if she had already heard this story numerous times. "Go on Vaan. Tell her about what happened to the hume who was flattened by a corpse."

Ashe looked at him quizzically, "Who was he?"

Vaan smirked, "You're looking at him. I don't call myself Vaan Dragonsbane for no reason."

She should have guessed, this sounded exactly like what the 'new and improved' Vaan would do. _He was reckless earlier, he's just become more so._

"Really?"

To be honest, Ashe wasn't surprised. She had seen what he could do in battle. He was so much stronger than the boy wanting to play knight for the princess, wielding only a basic Mythril Sword. Their fight with the King Bomb was testimony to that. She could freely admit he was a better swordsman than her now.

"Don't look so shocked. You'd be surprised to learn what a well placed Telekinesis can do. Although, I didn't count on a two ton wyvern corpse landing on top of me. At least I got my shield." Vaan tapped the oddly shaped shield on his forearm. Ashe ran a finger over its surface. It did seem more powerful than at first glance. There were undercurrents of magick coursing through the metal.

"How badly were you hurt?"

He shrugged, his spikes of messy hair shifted. "A few cuts and busies. Nothing life threatening."

"That's not what I remember," Penelo intercepted, "You're not the one that had to heal him. He broke three ribs and bruised almost his entire body. All that for that shield! He was bedridden for weeks."

"Shh, Montblanc's making an announcement."

The moogle was standing at his podium, waiting for silence. "We've come to that last day of the month again. Today we have a most extraordinary prize ready for the taking, kupo! I ask all you brave souls to step forward and fight an Archaeosaur for you're own Masamune!"

The hunters were quiet. They exchanged glances to their neighbours. Ashe could understand their indecision, she remembered that type of Tyrant all to well. Archaeosaur were difficult to take down in groups. They were uncommonly strong and elusive. How would one do it on ones own?

Ashe had long ago heard of Masamune and the legend that preceded it. Masamune was the namesake of the greatest smith in Ivalice who lived centuries ago. His legacy, a katana so sharp that air hissed as it blew by, was well sought after. A Masamune was fabled to only take the blood of the guilty, that an innocent could move right past it without a scratch. This, of course was probably untrue. There were few Masamunes still left in existence.

Ashe glanced at her Genji Gloves. An accessory as extraordinary as it should not be without a blade fit to match them. Ashe borrowed Vaan's trademark smirk. A blast of unadulterated ambition struck her.

Before anyone else did, Ashe stood up, she spoke confidently. "I'll do it."

A hundred pairs of watched her, slightly shocked that a woman, a guest to Clan Centurio no less, would have the courage (or foolishness) to face a Tyrant by herself. Ashe stepped up to the podium. "I accept the challenge."

* * *

Vaan knew there was something about Ashe that had always drawn him. Maybe it was her steely elegance or her wit which was shaper than a razor. He couldn't help but admire her figure.

_I'm in love with her._

In all his years of searching, he never saw another woman quite as _breathtaking_ as her (and there were other woman). Maybe she was just perfect. And Vaan was hopelessly in love with her. Their time apart seemed to have only whet his appetite.

Vaan wanted her heart. He wanted Ashe to fall as deeply in love with him as he had always been for her. When he thought about it that way, maybe he wanted revenge. Revenge for over four years of emptiness that no woman could fill; retribution for crushing his dreams; vengeance for falling in love with Dalmasca's greatest and most untouchable treasure. How could a sky pirate not desire a jewel sitting on its podium, always just within arms reach?

That's why Vaan had a plan. He had always prided himself in the fact that he wasn't Balthier. He wanted Ashe to love him for who he was not what he was pretending to be. If she chose another suitor, then there was always plan B; which involved 'releasing' her from her duties and showing her that the grass is greener on his side of the law. And if she did fall in love with him? Well... Vaan wasn't that well prepared.

Vaan drifted back to reality. Montblanc was standing at his podium making some announcement. _Masamune? It's not like I'd ever go for another one of that moogle's crazed ideas_.

His gaze drifted. His eyes following the curve of Ashe's elegant slender neck, perfectly angled as she watched the speech. Penelo nudged him with an elbow. She giggled into her hand. Vaan sighed.

"I'll do it."

Vaan's thoughts were thrown back into reality. He watched in silent shock as Ashe stepped forward. _Wait_. _Did she just volunteer to fight for a Masamune?_

Vaan let his hand shoot forward. He clutched her shoulder, "What are you doing? Weren't you listening earlier when I told you how dangerous one-on-one challengers are?"

Ashe turned, her face beautiful face creased into a frown.

"Don't interrupt. I know what I'm doing," Ashe snared.

She shrugged free of his grip and stepped up to the stage.

_Where have I heard that before? Stupid, stupid, stupid! I shouldn't have brought here. Argh... She's still the same stubborn princess isn't she?_

Vaan stood. He hurriedly walked up to her and took her hand. He embraced it softly, cradling it like a feather. "Think about this. What would I do if you were hurt?"

Her expression was softer, but it still held the same determination. "I have confidence in myself. I have no need for a bodyguard."

"You know that wasn't what I was implying milady. I was merely concerned for your health."

She sent him a withering glare, and with that, Vaan knew he lost. There was no curve ball he could send to bend her will. _She looks beautiful when she's mad. _

He moved closer; near enough to hear her soft breathing. He lightly pinned her back against his chest. The pirate leant down and whispered into her ear, deliberately letting one of his longer spikes brush against her collar bone.

She remained icy faced, but Vaan knew that was only a facade. He smirked as he felt a single shiver shoot through her body beneath his hands. His behaviour was... improvised, but Vaan couldn't help but tease his Ashe. When he felt her tremble that very slightest, he was assured that she wasn't made of stone. She wasn't an emotionless jewel. She was a hume, a woman. And he had a chance.

"Accept this from me." Vaan pushed a set of elixirs, having produced them from the hidden pockets in his pants.

She didn't turn this time. Instead she stood with Montblanc, listening to the rules of the game while blatantly ignoring him. Moments later she screwed off the cap of the elixir and drank deeply from its contents. Ashe was determined to fight, for whatever stubborn reasons Vaan did not understand.

_We'll see about that. No one specified that she had to fight that monster in particular._

"Montblanc, can I talk with you for a second?"

Vaan had waited for the opportune moment. Ashe had already walked into the adjacent door that led to the arena.

"Of course!" The fawn moogles chirped.

Vaan led Montblanc behind the tiers, away from the peering eyes of his fellow clan members.

"I was wondering if you could give Amalia a break. You know, let her have that katana for a more... lenient fight."

"Masamune is a very powerful weapon and a rare find. The challenger must earn their prize" Montblanc said firmly.

"I know, I know. It's just that she means a lot to me and I don't want to see her hurt. Surely we can strike a deal? I'll take down my next mark for free, or I'll make more appearances at the challenges.

Monblanc looked thoughtful. He brought his hand up to his furred cheek and leaned upon it, "She means this much to you?"

"Yeah... she does," Vaan bowed his head, his hair falling over his face and hiding his expression. It was all an act. The sky pirate wasn't afraid to admit his feeling's for his Queen, everyone knew, even her. He just had a flare for the dramatic. No one could say no to a love sick boy.

"Kupo, that's great! I've always admired young love. Your Amalia is supposed to be fighting an Archaeosaur. Go into corrals and explain to Bansat that I want a Diresaur released in the next round instead. Your girl should be able to take it down easy, kupo!"

"Someone's bound to recognise the switch, what will we do then?"

"I'll just explain there was a mistake and Amalia will receive her Masamune for her effort."

"Thanks Montblanc. I owe you one."

"No problem, kupo! I could never hold a debt against my best hunter."

* * *

Vaan was glad he never volunteered for monster breeding or collection. It was a risky process. The fiend had to be found in the wild and struck by a weapon magicked with the power of teleport. They were then warped into a holding pen then moved to the clan's corral. It was a sticky and unsavoury business.

Each fiend was confined in a wheelable cage suitable for its genus. The cage could be pushed to the entrance of the arena from the corral and released into a match. Naturally the monster would escape into the ring, only to be met by a warrior's sword.

When Vaan entered the corral it was clouded with darkness. There was not a soul in sight. _Something isn't right here. Why is no one here to prepare for the next challenge?_

The corral air was warm and horribly drenched with the unpleasant odours. Vaan walked slowly past each cage. In the shadow of the darkness the fiends seemed all the more terrifying. There were Coeurls slinking behind its meshed-metal cage, a Behemoth threw itself against a wall. The most frightening of all were the Tyrants who stalked Vaan with their eyes, their maws wide and lactating saliva.

Deep in his bones, Vaan couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched, and it wasn't just the fiends. Each shadow changed shape, creating terrifying visions of humes and beasts.

"Bansat, you there?"

A muffled cry echoed through the corral. Vaan turned, a wolf slammed against its bars. Something, no _someone _skulked past. Vaan removed Arcturus from its holder on his back.

"Show yourself!"

Another shadow jumped. Fiends growled through the haze of darkness. Vaan whirled, he pulled the trigger. The bullet bounced of a wall. He quickly refilled the cartriage with gunpowder and Windslicer Shot, He rammed the bullet into place.

The low rumble of moving wheels echoed through the corral. Vaan couldn't pin their source. He walked slowly through the corral, watching for the glint of metal or a flash of flesh. The deadened cries grew louder. Vaan followed their source.

Slumped and discarded in corner sat a seeq and two bangaa. They were bound hastily at their wrist and feet, a gag plugged each of their mouths. Vaan recognised the seeq to be his former ally and friend: Bansat. The pirate plunged a Platinum Dagger through their gags.

"What happened here?"

A bangaa snared, "Ah! Sabotage! That's what."

"Them two humes got us from behind, tied us up and dumped us here-" Bansat started.

"Cowards!"

"They took our weapons-"

"They're gonna ruin the match!"

"Ruin the match? What are you talking about?"

"They're still here!"

The corral lights shuddered awake. Vaan felt the cool tang of metal close against his neck, close enough to draw pearls of blood. He slowly turned, placing his hands in the air. He dropped his gun.

"Wedge! Get that bloody dinosaur to the entrance!" Vaan's assailant barked.

He was a dirty hume. The hair of his beard and mane were frizzy moss matted with a sticky substance that Vaan could only guess was alcohol. He reeked of it. His stained breeches and shirt and boots hung from his body like a skeleton. _Looks like this guy's seen better days_

Behind the man another hume was struggling close the inches between a cage and the arena entrance. Inside raged a Tyrant, his hide was a storm of green gray mist. Vaan recognised the fiend immediately.

The clockwork clanked into place. _A Giruveganus...? Those are dangerous. That could only mean..._

The man who held a spear(unskilfully) to Vaan's throat nudged it slightly, drawing back Vaan's attention. The sky pirate almost shook his head with contempt. Any weapons master could see the hume's inexperience. He was wielding a bangaa designed spear with an incorrect handhold and no strength behind the weapon (or on the weapon for that matter, he had _terrible_ grip). _Criminals these days._

"You're shoe's untied," Vaan quipped.

"Huh?" The man glanced at his feet

That was all the distraction Vaan needed. He swung aside from the weapon, ducked then gripped the spear midriff. He twisted his body in a revolution, wrenching the spear from the hume's hands. He pointed the spear at his assailant.

The man was surprisingly nimble. He roly-polyed forward like a Cockatrice and grabbed Vaan's discarded Arcturus. He pointed it at Vaan. A single shot rang through the air. The hume missed.

Vaan scrambled behind the nearest cage. He levered his body the wall and the metal meshed bars, he pushed! The cage and its occupant projectiled forward with a groan and a shriek. It stuck the filthy man a glancing blow that knocked him from his feet.

Vaan walked slowly up to the man, he launched him into the air by the collar of his rags. He brought him closer to his face, "Who are you? Why are you trying to sabotage Amalia's match?"

"_... Amalia will be facing off against an Archaeosaur, straight from the Phon Coast, kupo! Remember, she is just one Tyrant away from her ultimate prize, a stupendous, terrific, Masamune! Let the games begin!"_

It was too late. Vaan gaze snapped to the portcullis gates to the arena slid open with a final clank. The Tyrant's cage was locked into place. Wedge, who stood on the roof of the cage, swaying with drunkard clumsiness, pulled upwards the sliding frame to release the monster; freeing Vaan's fears. The Giruveganus moved into the blinding light.

"Ashe!"

_She'll never be able to take that thing down by herself. I hope she can hold it off until I find help._

"Looks like yer Queen's gonna be a dog's dinner next time yer see her!" Biggs taunted, his putrid breath assaulting Vaan's face. Vaan tossed him to the floor.

He _saw red_. He drew the first dagger from its sheath; it collided with the unknown hume's shoulder. Within moments Vaan held his second dagger. He flung the weapon. The Platinum dagger entrenched itself into Wedge's hip. He advanced on the hume.

"I don't have time for this. Listen to me and listen to me good. I want to know who you are, who you work for and what you want with Ashe. Are we clear?"

"The name's Major Biggs. And you ain't gettin' a rat's arse of information from me," He grinned through pasty teeth.

"Wrong answer!" The dagger twisted in Biggs shoulder. A tricked of blood painted Vaan's finger, his face remained hard. Biggs _screamed. _

"—T-the Underground!" Biggs gasped. "They're looking to send assassins after your Queen. Me and Wedge are just tools to their cause!"

Vaan let Biggs fall to the floor. With his injuries he wouldn't be moving far. Using a dagger he shredded the ropes from his comrades' bodies. He motioned for them to follow.

"Bansat!" Vaan barked. "Go tell Montblanc about the situation. The rest of you follow me.

* * *

"For the next challenge Amalia will be facing off against an Archaeosaur, straight from the Phon Coast, kupo! Remember, she is just one Tyrant away from her ultimate prize, a stupendous, terrific, Masamune! Let the games begin!"

The audience was silent. Ashe calmly watched the iron door crawl to the ceiling. Her hands gripped Ame-no-Murakumo.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Ashe stepped back slightly. A monstrous Tyrant stepped into the light. This was not Archaeosaur. Thick tendrils of mist weaved across the fiends belly and climbed like flames up to its back. Ashe could hardly define the fiend's shape. There was an insane gleam in its eyes. They were a terrifying sickly green.

_What is this thing?_

* * *

**For those of you who are still awake, a little teaser: the next chapter is called Zalera and Sea Salt Ice Cream. Weird, I know.**


	7. Zalera

**I know you all probably wanted a big update (you'll certainly get that in the next chapter) but I'm afraid this is just another filler chapter. It's necessary** **for the plot!**

**Big thanks to my reveiwers!  
Egohan: Thanks for reveiwing again. I appreciate it :)  
BJ-Blastzkowitz-reborn: I hope you find that inspiration. I totally agree with what your saying.  
warriorgirl99: I based this entirely on Final Fantasy XII cannon. There will be some Revenant Wings ester eggs though :D  
gamings-reminiscence: Vaan's change in charater was something I really worried about. If I made him too immature Ashe wouldn't grow to love him. If I made him to mature he would be OoC. I settled with a mixture of cockiness, playfulness and strong will. ( Lots of -nesses!) Ashe was much easier. She the same as she always has been accept now she more mellowed out. Being a queen for four years has made her appreciated her friends more.  
Imashitowareto: Thanks for the messages! It was a real wake up call ;)  
GAU28: Awww you're such a sweet heart! Thank you!  
The Lonely Fox: Thank you to kicking my ass into action. This update is for you :)  
flood125: Thanks for reveiwing! Please continue to read :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Zalera and Occuria

Immediately it spotted Ashe.

The young Queen dived aside, narrowly missing a filthy talon. Her assailant screamed; it was an immense tyrant with flaring mist, green-vomit eyes and spear-head like teeth. It could strike fear in the heart off any warrior. The Giruveganus drooled with lust. Ashe blanched.

_Oh Gods, what is this beast? _

It circled her slowly with predatory deliberateness. It struck! Its mouth coiled like a trap. Ashe graceful danced aside. She swung her katana. She slashed the thin membranes connecting the tyrant's jawbone. The Giruveganus _howled_ with a new permanent half-smile.

In some ways, Ashe was playing a game. They circled each other like instinctual enemies. Each of their eyes drilled into the other's form to perceive the slightest movement that would give away their next attack. A twitch of an arm, the flick of a tail, the blink of an eye; one false movement could give the enemy the upper hand. The tyrant strode clockwise. She matched its movement. The Giruveganus' tail twitched. Ashe somersaulted aside as it swung like a great mossy log toward her abdomen. Ashe an ice spell spill from her hands. Her fingertips felt numb like a blizzard from the Paramina Rift. She shook away the cold.

The tyrants muzzle exploded with icicles. Blood froze in its disgusting flesh, spears of ice protruded from its jaws. The beast screamed with a muffled cry. In its struggle the Giruveganus threw its ice-shackled muzzle against the wall of the pit. The tyrant's skull stroked the concrete with a resounding boom the knocked the neared moogle off its stool. Chunks of frost and what Ashe suspected to be frozen flesh fell to the floor.

If the tyrant was incensed the moment he was released for his cage; this would not have compared to the overpowering fury Ashe could see in its eyes at that very moment. The flames on the monster's body flared higher with ravaging mist. It's movements were frantic; its tail twitched and its mutilated face was knotted with fury. Ashe suddenly realised what drove its berserk like rage.

_It's been driven mad by the Feywood mist!_

It reared to its full height. The tyrant rammed its head into Ashe's torso. The young Queen was tossed aside like a cinder. She winced with pain. Her body felt blue with bruises.

Ashe stood up. She rushed the tyrant in a lethal display of elegance and beauty. She twirled; she dodged a colossal foot that crushed the grass where she once stood. She stuck! Ame-no-Murakumo swiped like a wave of water; snicking through its thick mist and painting the lustrous gold metal red. The tyrant seemed unaffected.

_It's toying with me! I will not be quarry to be played with!_

Ashe was tossed to the floor again as the Giruveganus ripped a stripe of red down her arm. It was a deep cut. She hissed and clutched her slashed skin. The tyrant flexed its curved, hook claws maliciously; it grinned with a crooked smile. One claw was crimson with slick blood.

It drove forward. Ashe summoned a wall of ice that barely covered her torso. The ice splintered beneath the Giruveganus' nails. Ashe was once again flung to the dirt by a massive tail.

Again, Ashe let a splintery shield of ice spill from her fingers. It disintegrated under the power of the tyrants jaws. Hooked claws once again shredded the fabric at her waist.

_I cannot do this._

The vertical slash across her arm was bleeding profusely; her fingers were numb with frostburn. She could already feel her ribs discolouring. With silent reservation she loosened the grip on her Ame-no-Murakumo. The bloody katana fell to the dirt; it was a sad replacement for a white flag.

Behind the grinning tyrant Ashe noted Montblanc nodded to the teleportation moogles. It was over. She shifted her gaze back to the beast. It stepped forward; its vile green eyes were dilated. It stepped forward again, this time its muscles were coiled for the kill.

Ashe _ran_. The Giruveganus chased her through a cluster of trees. She ducked into an overhang of rock unnoticed. The faint _boom _of each of the giant beast's steps was horrifying to her ears. The hideous beast was no doubt pacing the arena for a glimpse of its small morsel.

She couldn't see the moogles from her position. The young Queen cursed her lack of logic. She knew the mechanics of magick; it was impossible for moogles could perform a teleportation spell if she was not in their direct line of vision. She dreaded moving from the eye back into the storm, the she'd be ripped to shreds in seconds!

With a few frugal moments, Ashe quickly drew a weak cure over cut. The skin stitched together to create a long spindly scab.

_There must be another way wherein I could catch the beast. What other means have I not exhausted?_

Her brain desperately delved over every spell, every weapon and skill that was at her disposal. There was nothing left. She let the mist crawl in-between her clenched fist. It flowed, _begging _for use. (Destruction... That's what it wanted.)The truest power was felt when you surrendered to the mist. The pure destructive energy flowing through her veins was terrifying. There was a time when Ashe wanted that power. There was a time when her heart was as tormented as the mist. Now she had barely enough to cast a quickening or summon an—

* * *

_Blood, sweat, fear._

_Lost in the Barheim Passage._

_The battle dissolved. The black seraph faded_

_A single violet crystal lay waiting._

_It held promise. And horror._

_A single ache for power brought her forward. _

_For retribution. For Dalmasca._

_For Rasler._

_She touched the gem._

_Stars exploded in her eyes. Barriers broke, a flood invaded._

_The pain, the pain crawled __**everywhere.**__ She __**burned...**_

_There it was._

_Neither man nor woman nor God, was this creature. It laughed like a cry from hell. It was endless entertained by her obsession._

_It spoke to her, "I can offer you what you desire..."_

"_Will you? Lend me your power great Esper and together we shall conquer all enemies!"_

"_A warrior of your calibre deserves my companionship. Chaos is what you seek. Chaos is ensured. _

_Know this; your hand is being guided. Your fate is not its own. I offer you my eternal loyalty"_

"_How shall I repay you?"_

"_Defy the almighty..." Its voice faded into oblivion._

_She was alone. Save for the clamouring of companions. (But not really, not ever again...) It was always there, glowing darkly with the promises of black desires fulfilled. It promised safety. _

_The crystal melted into her palm. Its drops of vileness diffused through her blood. The beast was there; always at the back of her mind._

_

* * *

_

Something thin snapped. Ashe brought a hand to her breast bone. She could still _feel_ that familiar darkness lurking at the back of her mind. She prodded the mental wall between. A ghost whispered.

"_Mistress...?"_

A maiden shrieked. The water gates to Ashes conscious were flooded with an evil mystery.

"_Lend me your power Esper!"_

"_As you wish..."_

Ashe vaguely recognised her feet being lifted above the ground. A knot of blackness formed over her heart. It grew, and grew; bursting its way forcibly out of her chest. It should have hurt. Ashe only felt the numbness of another entity crawling over every nerve in her body. With a flash of bright, white light, a violet crystal surged from her chest. It tumbled into her hands. Ashe's feet returned to the dirt.

The young Queen's fingertips tingled with unsolicited power. She could feel the clumps of mist raging within her blood; every bone ached, every finger pulsated with magick.

Ashe stepped into the open. There was new definition it the way she stood. She was the hunter, she was the centre of ivalice. The tyrant spotted her. With two palms facing outwards, Ashe blasted the Giruveganus with wind. The Giruveganus strained to ingrain its feet to the sand. She pushed harder. The beast fell to the ground with an fulfilling _thump._

The Giruveganus brought itself to its feet.

_It would seem I no longer have a choice...  
_

Ashe lifted her katana over her shoulder.

"Zalera, Seraph of death, _I summon thee!_"

The young Queen tossed the gem into the air. In a sheer display of grace and calculation, she brought her katana down on the crystal with a snap of her wrists. It shattered with the clearest bell sound. The beauty immediately evaporated. Inviting purple faded to an icy violet, all light faded from the arena. Flames spluttered. Light crystals shattered inside their bulbs. Violet sprayed outwards in the form of symbols; they flittered across the grass like coloured shadows that moved by their own accord. Grotesque laughter pricked Ashe's ears; it was a hollow sound like the booming of an omniscient war drum.

Ashe felt almost helpless. The last ounce of her mist leeched from the tips of her fingers and with it her only hope of winning. Her Esper phased into existence. She glimpsed its wasted form from the corner of her eye.

The little of its form that wasn't cloaked was a mangled mass of bones and dead, gray flesh. Its snakehead face leered at its foe with pinpoint black eyes. Two horns protruded from each of its temples. It was frightening to behold.

Zalera shrugged free of its cloak. An odd pair of hideous green and purple wings spread. The shamaness grafted to its shoulder was revealed. She was a beautiful woman involuntarily hugging the means of her immortality. She _shrieked_ a bloodcurdling howl. The Giruveganus was curious, but unfazed nevertheless.

Hunters squirmed in their seats. The moogles, who were supposed to be summoning a transport spell, paused with characteristic curiosity.

Zalera pointed an index finger at its opponent accusingly. Great sparks of lightning erupted from its fingers. They coursed the tyrant's body in uncontrollable eddies; it shrieked with pain.

The Giruveganus snapped its bone-crushing jaws, the esper was too fast. Zalera floated aside, it pointed its bony palms together. The tyrants ribcage was pieced by a projectile of pure magick.

The beast withered in pain.

Over the hushed silence, Ashe lifted her voice, "Finish this!"

The ghost levitated towards the tyrant. Zalera pointed its emaciated hand. It impaled the length of its arm through the bottom jaw of the tyrant! What next happened shocked even Ashe at the esper's power. A mass of murky mist was pulled from the tyrants jaw. The green fog peeled from the beast's body like sludge from steel.

Zalera smiled. It drank the mist into its body, it was an evaporating tornado of magick.

The Giruveganus fell to the floor. Dead.

It was then Ashe realised that Vaan and several bangaa were gazing at her with their jaws unlatched from their mouths. She threw him a triumphant smile to which he returned with a familiar smirk.

Zalera faded grain by grain out of existence. The shattered violet shards leapt into Ashe's hand. She felt no pain as the crystal liquidised and sifted into the pores of her skin; only thanks, and fear.

* * *

"Vaan, would you like to the honours, kupo?"

The procession of hunters had moved from the stadium and into the main hall. Ashe wore her new Masamune slung over her back in its sheath; much like how Vaan carried his gun. Her wounds were magickly healed. She stood beside Vaan, Penelo and Montblanc. Like the rest of the hunters they were glaring at the scum on the floor who were trying to make themselves as small as possible. They clutched their hands to their half-healed wounds (courtesy of Penelo).

"My pleasure," Vaan lifted Biggs into the air. The dirty man barely struggled. "Get lost and don't come back. If I ever see you here again, I'll personally put a bill out for your heads."

Vaan tossed the captain to the floor. He scuffled along the marble before running to the entrance as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. His partner followed.

* * *

"Ashe, tell me what's going on. Trust me for once." He implored her.

It was just the two of them. Penelo had the orphans to return to. The streets of Rabanastre were undisturbed by their secret rendezvous.

Ashe said nothing, but there was something compelling in the way his eyes flashed. Vaan was never this ardent as a teenager. Now it seemed as if he wanted something, he would stop at nothing until until if was his. Ashe was afraid if this included herself. (She had nothing left to give, what could a sky pirate like him possibly want?) There was so much passion on his tongue.

_No. He doesn't feel that way. _

"Why are you being hunted? Why didn't you tell me there were threats against your life!" He paused to look her in the eyes. He muttered quietly, "You should have told me. I could have done something to help."

Ashe averted her gaze. She couldn't bear to look in his eyes longer in fear of being swallowed whole. There was an odd tumbling inside her abdomen that could not be quenched.

"I don't need your protection," She murmured. Hadn't she proved that already? Why did her words sound hollow on her tongue?

"I know you don't. You're the strongest woman I know." She couldn't help but snatch another glance at him. His eyes that usually danced with mischief were drilling into her soul. How could she deny a look like that?

"It appears an 'insurgence'—"Vaan smirked, "—has developed in Archadia . What little I know I heard from the mouth of the Emperor himself."

"Larsa?"

"Don't interrupt," She whispered softly, but not at all harshly. "Archadia is on the edge of a revolution. Her people are split between loyalty to their Emperor or loyalty to their quickly collapsing senate. The rebellion serves those who promise to resurrect the previous Empire. "

"Where do you fit in all this?"

"Dalmasca is their target. By ridding her of the last descendant of King Raithwall the kingdom will fall into chaos. The rebellion will then succeed in uniting ivalice under a less benevolent Emperor" She said bluntly.

There was a moment of silence. Ashe knew her voice sounded as hollow as her heart. She was a queen. She would face death with open arms to defend the freedom of her kingdom. There would always be another to take her place. She knew Vaan realised this.

"Who would want something like this...?" he muttered.

Ashe understood his scepticism. They were two individuals of the same mind. Everything they accomplished and woked for was for Dalmasca. Dalmasca was their symbol for freedom, livelihood and peace. Without it... Ashe would be a mere figurehead and Vaan a true criminal.

"The power struggle between the senate and Larsa has created civil unrest. There are some who wish for their former positions in cruelty."

"...I think I should take you home."

He didn't understand. This was Ashe's last chance at normalcy. There would be no more midnight meetings in her chambers, no more runaway adventures with sky pirates. This was her last look at the life she missed. Ashe couldn't avoid marriage any longer. (Or was it fate?) She was desperate to string every last memory she could.

"No! Why let our day be overshadowed by trivial politics? My problems are none of your concern. Let us continue."

"It's safer for you back at the Palace," He shook his head. Ashe somehow knew the answer he wanted.

"I came here for a game of poker, and Occuria knows I'll get what I want."

"Do I have your permission to accompany you milady?" Vaan bowed low and kissed her fingers with a smirk. It wasn't at all unpleasant.

Ashe found herself smiling.

* * *

A young assassin slipped through the entrance of a sleazy tavern. The bartender nor the patron paid her no heed. They drowned in their two-gil watered-down beers, occasionally making lewd remarks at the barmaids. She was Yun Fang, a young woman with no conception of who she was or where she came from. Amnesia had only left her with a name and a hovel in the Royal City of Rabanastre. That was months ago.

She was obviously Rozarrian; Fang was clothed in silk saris over light mesh chain mail. She was darker than the fair skinned Dalmascans and had wild raven hair. She was loyal only to herself. Why pledge allegiance to one nation when you can rip all of them for what they've got?

Fang made her way down a mouldy and grime infested hallway (ignoring the telltale sounds of occupants). Her client was in the last room on the right. She had heard that he was loyal to the resistance...She didn't know who he was, but he promised sacks loads of gil to dispatch of his target; enough to make her a gillionaire, enough to get her on a one-way airship to Rozarria several times over. That's all that really mattered.

She approached the door silently. (A girl could never be too careful).

"...There has been a complication to our plan. I had hoped to make Ashelia my bride but it seems she has been receiving... unwanted attention."

The mention of Dalmasca's reigning Queen piqued her curiosity. The hired lanceswinger shifted her faithful weapon over her shoulder, rearranged her amour then peeped through the key hole.

Imagine her surprise! Her client was none other than the sweetened tongued High Councillor and leader of Archadia's rebellion. What far more shocked the assassin was the he was surrounded by an officious circle of shimmering beings. They _were_ beings. She could see the muddy mist that cloaked their forms and distorted their jumble of body parts. They looked like levitating statues of mythical beasts. Several of the furthest slowly turned their eyes to her direction. (There were no _eyes,_ just sunken sockets where two gold piecing lights rested at their centre.) They could see her, she knew it.

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. (What were they? Why didn't they rat her out?)

"...A sky pirate, masters. If the Queen is allowed to choose this lout then there is no guarantee that I will succeed her throne after her death. That milk-livered cur will no doubt win the heart of our fair and honourable harlot. I will not let that happen." The High Councillors features contorted into that of pure scorn. He spoke with utter disdain dripping from his tongue; whether this was for the strange beings or the Queen, Fang could not tell.

It was frightening how quickly his face could transform between beguiling smiles to sinister smirks. (Not that you'd hear Fang admitting she was scared.)

"_Your plan was flawed. We Occuria are greatly displeasured with you're lack of judgement. Remember your place; we have the power to smite you where you stand. The puppeteer will not tolerate heretic marionettes longer!" _

The fog flames flared higher around the beings. The High Councillor seemed immune to their rage. He was either very foolish or did not fear the loss of his life. _I didn't sign up for this shit! Although... A good sack of gil could get me a long way. What's a few dead monarchs to me?_

"Peace, Masters. I have another plan. I have sent for an assassin to dispose of Her Majesty. By the decree of marriage, if Ashelia did not marry by the next two and three quarters of a moon, the right of office would be legally mine. Establishing myself as heir posthumously of her death will be...problematic, but achievable."

"_What of the venom?_"

"It will be used on a later occasion. Dalmasca will have her pound of flesh. Archadia will be my scapegoat. Soon, our noble Emperor will watch as his Empire gouges itself."

They seemed to have been satisfied with what he said. The mist that scourged the room dissolved with the alien beings. Their forms seemed to erode away like grains of sand from the Estersand; until just their piecing yellow gaze washed away with a lingering shiver.

Fang straightened herself out; she audibly made her entrance into the room.

The High Councillor turned to Fang, his voice and countenance were cooler than the Paramina Rift, "What have we here? State your charge rouge."

"You requested my service as an assassin, so here I am. I trust ya have the cash?"

"You will be compensated handsomely. Your target is Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. I trust you have no qualms with this?" It wasn't a question. Fang was wise enough to keep her mouth shut.

The High Councillor threw a sack of gil to the assassin. She greedily pawed through the contents. Munny wasn't going to bring her memories back, but it would suffice for the moment.

"Murder the Queen and I will give you the other half of your payment. If not... then you'd best hope that the Occuria will have mercy over your misfortunate soul."

"Yeah, yeah. I get the point sunshine. So what does Her Royal Pain in the Ass look like?"

The High Councillor handed Fang an oval portrait. She recognised her; she was beautiful with fair skin and lightest blond hair. Her worn and hardened expression cleared some of the fog over her memory. Fang saw another woman; she saw the same tired expression, the same blue eyes with pink hair. The fissure in her memory seemed to close a little more. She saw a boy, two men, and more importantly, a girl with ginger pigtails.

_Vanille?_

"Use this," The High Councillor handed Fang a purple vial. She shrugged awake from her epiphany.

"What is this?"

"A mixture of Deadly Nightshade venom and Occuria blood. A few drops of this could mean a slow death for a hume. Do not use in excess. I want Dalmasca to see their Queen suffer a painful poisoning over the next fortnight. A pity, really. There was an antidote but sky pirates destroyed the last shipment. Ashelia will have her beloved unscrupulous criminals culpable for her death."

Fang wasn't about to ask what an Occuria was, she suspected they were the beings she saw earlier. She knew it would take a high concentration of magick in a being's blood to amplify the effects of poison.

So. The High Councillor wanted the Queen's death to be a slow one? What could he possibly gain from sending Dalmasca into an aggravated frenzy?

_Eh, Politicians. He probably wants to feed his fetish for cruelty._

"You have ya self a deal."

Fang left the room.

* * *

Later that night, Vaan and Ashe navigated the sewers of the Garamsythe waterway. Ashe _was happy. _Even though she had lost her hand in sixs games of poker (Vaan cheated his way through four) she'd had the best time of her life in a long time.

When they reached her chambers, having wittingly given all her guards the slip, no words were said. Once again he took her hand and brushed his fingers against the soft flesh of the back of her hand. He left her with a wink and a smirk.

Ashe let out a prolonged breath.

* * *

**I decided instead of having faceless fill in characters or OCs, I'd have cameos from other Final Fantasy characters! I think it might give this story a little more edge. All characters are AU versions of themselves. Fang isn't too significant. She's just a familiar plot device people can relate to.**

**I'll probably have their poker game in the deleted scenes at the end. Remind me!  
**

**Just to clarify everyone: the former Judge wants to marry Ashe to become Prince Consort (he hastened the process by decreeing that she must marry within 3 months). He then planned to poison Ashe and some of the water supply to the civilians. The antidote was seen a few chapters ago. He would then blame Archadian, take the throne, start a war with Archadia and then move both the Dalmascan and rebellion army to rip Archadia to shreds. He would then be all powerful Emperor. **

**He, of course, didn't expect Ashe to find such a popular suitor among the people (Vaan). Vaan could take power after Ashe's death. The Judge is being used as a puppet by the whole council of Occuria. He has no choice but to obey them.**

**Remeber, the Occuria want nothing more than complete chaos and power over ivalice.  
**


	8. Eyes on you

**It's bee****n awhile, hasn't it? I'm sorry. Hopefully you'll forgive me with this latest chapter. I think it's the juiciest yet!**

**Thank you to my wonderful reveiwers. You were probably right in your impatience ;)**

**Egohan: I think you've writen to me the most reveiwers. BIG THANKS! Nice to see you get the plot.  
Tsuki Rae: Glad to see you like the fight scene. It wouldn't be final fantasy without swash-bucking swordfights. ^^  
The Lonely Fox: Thanks for reveiwing again! There will be no spoilers to the other games in this fic. Think of the other character's used like they have been blended into ivalice. Like in Kingdom Hearts :)  
Imashitowareto: It was your pms that got me through writer's block. Thank you ^^  
xirchs: Flaw! What flaw? ...Oh, the lack of updating... Well the new chapter is here and I hope you like it! Thanks for the reveiw!  
Moonlight and Mischief: Thanks for the compliement on how I portray Vaan. I hope everyone likes him ;) Personally, I didn't see a relationship between Vaan and Penelo lasting. They were siblings all of their lives, trying to turn that powerful friendship into a relationship would be hard. (Not to mention they've got entirely different intentions). In this fic Vaan and Penelo managed to keep their friendship after their relationship; but with scars. They're not as close.  
anoesism: Yay! Thanks for the reveiw. Thanks for bringing a smile to my face on a rainy day :)  
righter248: Your reveiw made me so happy ^^ Authors love hearing they did a good job. (Or anyone for that matter!) THANK YOU!**

**See that readers? Reveiw and you'll recieve my undying appreciation! (It's totally worth it ;) )  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Eyes on you

_The next night..._

"Ashe," Vaan whispered from her balcony. He was crouched on the white marble railing. His sandy blond hair looked silver moonbeams hiding bright eyes.

She was expecting his return; she was conflicted on whether to welcome him with open arms or shoo him away like a sordid lover.

"We cannot continue this charade for much longer," Her words were tired and drawn. Ashe didn't know if she was reminding Vaan or herself the mortality of their friendship. After all, she practically invited his unwarranted company by leaving both doors to her room unlocked. (The guards were never attentive enough to check).

"I know," he whispered. "Come with me Ashe, there's something important that I want to show you."

The young Queen remained silent.

"Just one more night. For old times sake."

"One night only," Ashe agreed.

The young Queen walked to her wardrobe. The door clicked shut behind her. Ashe adjusted the brightness of the magicite torch. She pushed aside the yards of fashionable silks on hooks to expose a chest. The lock on this chest was a special. It would only release when exposed to magick of a certain kind. A miniscule ice spell drill into the key hole from Ashe's index fingertip.

There were few things that Ashe had a material attachment to; all of which were stored inside of this colossal chest. Some of this was what she stole away on the night of her supposed suicide. Anything worth more than a gil had been pillaged by the imperial army, she wished she found her mother's wedding and engagement rings. A beautiful blue diamond Anniversary ring came to mind. No doubt they sat on the bejewelled finger of an ex-soldier's mistress. Ashe brushed through her mother's diaries from the times she was a toddler, the pages she stole from her favourite cook's recipe book (Tifa wound have been furious), the broken hilt of her eldest brother's sword, her wedding ring... These worthless treasures were the only physical remainders of the young Queen's past lives. She couldn't bear to part with them.

This was her stash for more trivial things as well. Her torn hot pink skirt, clothes she had sewn herself, her needle kit... Very few people knew that Ashe had a natural talent for sewing and embroidery. (She prided herself that in another life she could have been a master seamstress.)

Underneath these lay a more suitable collection. Ashe lifted out of the chest her weapons, accessories and the day clothes Vaan had given her. Stripping of her garments, she pulled a white front-laced blouse over her shoulders. Next was a pair of skin-tight shorts that strained to reach her mid-thigh. Over them Ashe tugged into place a blaring pink miniskirt that was so much like trademark skirt of adventures before. She slipped into durable thigh-high leggings, strapped Masamune into place over her shoulder, and dragged her Genji gloves over her knuckles.

It then struck Ashe what she was subconsciously doing_. I'm doing it again aren't I? I'm preparing for an adventure to which I should have no part in!_

Rather than replace her weapons, Ashe paused for a moment to convince herself that these were necessary for self defence. Who knows what dangers were out there for a young queen? (Besides, we wouldn't Vaan to inflate his ego further by letting him think that he was the burly protector of a frail girl, would we?) It was a precaution only. (Not a chance to show off her new gear. _Never_.)

When Ashe stepped out of her wardrobe, Vaan again gave her a once over akin to a predator sizing up it's prey.

Ashe had nothing to hide. She dusted off her miniskirt with a sly smile.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" Vaan grinned.

"How do you suppose that we escape from this prison?"

Vaan smirked. Ashe felt disturbed. What was he up to?

Suddenly the over-enthusiastic sky pirate rushed her! Laughing, he picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Ashe found herself looking down on the street below her balcony. Vaan dug a remaining hand into his pocket. He threw what looked to be a mote over himself.

"I know we're gonna have fun tonight!"

The sky pirate launched himself off of the royal balcony. Ashe's screams fell on deaf ears; Vaan was transformed into a chortling hyena.

They floated romantically to the ground. She cursed her stupidity. Vaan only enjoyed her arms tightening around his neck. A (somewhat) dignified shove soon told him to release her person.

* * *

Fang crouched from the roof of a tall hovel over looking the Queen's balcony. She was quite far away, ninety meters by her estimation, but with her perplex binoculars she could see the pair with clarity.

_So this is the Queen's lover? Not bad. She could do a whole lot better._

It would be a close call, but Fang was certain she could hit her target from that distance. She dipped a hand into her quiver. She produced an arrow, then reached deep into her pocket for the vial. With the jagged arrowhead Fang pried off the wax seal. Carefully, she dipped two drops of the poison onto the carving. The purple concoction fizzed violently against the metal. It quickly dried a burnt purple against steel.

Fang felt a spark of guilt. It was subsequently swallowed when she saw her target jumping off her balcony in the arms of her lover.

_No time for dilly dallying. _

The assassin notched her arrow. She skidded to the roof of the next building in the path of her target.

* * *

Humes and Bangaa alike clapped wildly for another performance from Penelo's dance troop. Penelo was on the stage beside them. When she saw Vaan enter with Ashe she winked scandolously, as if beheld to a saucy secret. Vaan pressed an index finger to his lips, he winked at ex-thief led the Queen around the oak tiers and tables to the cleanly swept stairs. They plunged into the illuminated underground.

"What is this place?"

The atmosphere was warm and sweetened with the scent of an earthly aroma. The walls were smoothed plaster; tinted with hues of rose and chestnut. It must have been well kept. The same immaculate oak boards from Penelo's restaurant were used to cover the floor, ceiling and doorways. Every so often they passed a worn scribble; one which caught her eye was a tattered red lily. It was beautiful even though its edges were faded in a half attempt to erase it. It was signed _Reks_ in childish script, but was crossed out to say _Vaan._

"This was Penelo's parent's house after we were evicted into Lowtown. She inherited it after her parents died back in the war."

Ashe past an open door. A small girl, no older than nine, slouched across her bed with a book daintily held above her head. The light of her bedside lamp sprayed across the room. Shadows darkened the crayon sketches of Chocobo knights, princes, airships, and what Ashe expected to be herself drawn in an unsteady hand. The lump of blankets in the opposite bed rose and fell with the harmonic of deep sleep.

"Ellone, what are you doing still awake? Turn out the light. You'll wake up your brother," Said Vaan.

Ellone perked awake. Paying no attention to Vaan, the girl threw her blankets aside like dirty rags and hopped to Ashe.

"You're pwetty!" Ellone pronounced with exaggerated syllables, "What's your name? I'm Ellone Charlette Leonhart. I'm almost old enough to join Penelo's dancing ladies!"

Ashe raised an eyebrow at Vaan, "_Dancing Ladies,_ hmm?"

"Hehehe... Ellone, _sweetheart_, Penelo's dance troop are the _Desert Roses. _You shouldn't call them dancing ladies. It's not nice."

"Am I in Twouble?"

Vaan crouhed next to Ellone. A maternal instinct (which she thought she squash years ago) rose up in her breast. They looked _so _cute together!

"Naaaa... No twouble for little Ellone!"

"She's a child Vaan. You should be using proper language," Ashe interupted.

"I got'n twouble," Vaan pouted. Ellone swelled with giggles.

"Yup!" Ellone's attention quickly differed. She tugged on the young Queen's blouse. "Who are yoo?"

"My name is Amelia. I'm an old friend of Vaan's."

Ellone gasped like a true court lady, "_The_ Amelia?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

What had Vaan been telling the orphans about her?

The tiny girl zipped to the bed across the room."Squall! Squall! _Squall_! Wake up Squally!"

"Go'way sis." The lump of blankets swotted her away.

Undeterred, Ellone ran past Vaan (who failed at snatching a little girl). She hollered down the hallways. "Celes? Rydia? Wake up! Everyone wake up!"

Lights flicked awake. Many children, who were still rubbing the sleep from their eyes, poked a head into the hallway. There were girls and boy from eight to middle teens. The youngest scrambled to jump around Ashe like wild Chocobos.

"Penelo's gonna _kill_ me. It was my turn to look after the kids."

"Princess Amalia is here! We must pwotect her," Ellone shouted from the sideline. She seemed to be the youngest. With a garish salute, she proclaimed, "Captain Ellone reporting for duty!"

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" With short green perjarmers, tousled black hair, and a voice that could attack the most stoic; Ashe could tell Yuffie was a handful.

"Summoner Rydia is here!" A girl with forest green hair pirouetted on one foot. She pointed her index finger at Squall, muttering an incompetent blizzard spell. The boy was sprinkled with snow.

"Rydia be careful! Remember what Penelo said. No practising magick until she teaches you how to—"

Another sandy haired boy appeared. Scrambling on top of a low chest, he brandished his fist; "I'm Locke the treasure hunter. Hand over your gil!"

A girl with golden hair swooned. "Oh Locke! I knew you would come for me, my love!"

Squall and another dark haired boy sat on the bed. When they caught Ashe's gaze they poke out their tounge. _Charming._

"Rescue the princess! Attack Uncle Vaan!" Ellone pointed at Vaan.

"Hey!"

The miniature Chocobos dived on Vaan. Yuffie and Locke homed in on the pockets. The ninja and thief in-training relieved Vaan of his motes, elixirs and gil. Ellone paralysed the pirate in seconds. The little girl tickled his ribs, he yelped and fell under their weight. Finally; escape was made impossible when Rydia sat on his chest.

"We have defeated the evil Vaan! We must celebrate with milk and cookies!" Rydia proclaimed.

Vaan groaned. He snapped a hand at the elixir Ellone was trying to swallow. Rydia was lifted from his chest and the stolen motes and gil were repocketed. (With some difficulty).

"Noctis? Squall? You guys are the responsible ones, help me get these troublemakers off to bed," said Vaan.

The older boys stepped forward. The children scrambled like eggs. They jumped onto furniture, fell over their tiny feet; finally Noctis and Squall managed to herd them into their respective rooms. Only Ellone remained. She looked up to Ashe; with all silliness replaced in her voice;

"Are you gonna marry Uncle Vaan?"

_That's the idea of the week, isn't it?_

Ashe humoured the little girl. "A guy like that? Princess don't marry pirates. What pirate, with his crude way of speaking and aspirations for the sky, would belong in my court?"

"But he's really nice! I really, really like him."

It was then Ashe noticed that Vaan was still in the room,it suprised her that he didn't bite with a witty comment. His arms folded, he avoided her gaze. Had she said something to offend him?

"It's time for bed Ellone. Penelo will be down soon to say goodnight."

He kissed the crown of her head.

Ashe had found another deeper trench about Vaan. She had never seen him as parental material. It wouldn't surprise her if he left on his adventures and forgot about them. Would he remember birthdays, tuck them into bed or give the children a sense of being a family? (Not just throw sawdust over the hole in their hearts?) It seemed to Ashe that he had managed to do all of that and some.

Some how Vaan had managed to be there when he was most needed. Ashe knew this because there was no silence between the children. Not physical silence, but the silence that came from not knowing the person you could name for your entire life; a silence Ashe was always aware of.

She was happy that Vaan had grown into a permanent role in the orphan's lives. He was like a father...

The mask was back in place. Vaan's expression split into an infectious smile. He took Ashe's hand, leading her to yet another stairwell.

"Should you be leaving the children alone?"

"It's alright. We're not going far, Penelo will be finished soon anyway."

Ashe had a feeling it was a set up between the siblings to have Vaan alone with her. They climbed up.

* * *

Fang watched the pair enter the restaurant from the roof. She wasn't worried. By the looks of the surrounding area, there was only one way out. There was that peculiar sight behind the farthermost wall... No matter, Fang had an inkling of what her lover boy was up to and was itching to stir some trouble.

The Rozarrian woman heaved herself onto the restaurant's giant garbage unit. She jumped to ground.

The Muthru Bazaar was silently fuming with smoke and uneaten foods. Most vendors were closed for the night or were in the process of closing. Fang found her target. She slipped into the sight of the royal guard posted at the corner. He regarded her attire suspiciously.

"Officer, officer! I was out fer a late night drink when I saw a smuggler make off with our dear Queen! Right off 'er balcony!"

"Do you swear by this?"

She gestured impatiently, "Yes, yes. Go check her room."

He studied Fang for another moment before breaking into a run. Fang sauntered back to her niche.

* * *

With each step she climbed, a sea of red rose to meet her eyes. It was a garden of Galbana lilies. They grew wild and untamed into every corner; they spilled over the hazardous footpath and slipped their roots over grimy surfaces. The light of the full moon gave the lilies an unearthly crimson glow.

"What is this place?"

"It's my secret garden. I planted every one of these flowers," Vaan grinned. He was obviously very proud of his gardening skills. "Okay, so I had a little help from Penelo and the kids, but it was my idea."

"What pirate would be in want of a field of flowers?"

"I wanted to give them away on Independence Day in remembrance of those who died, but they didn't bloom fast enough. Now we can share them."

_Share a field of flowers? That's a romantic notion. Typical._

Ashe was suddenly struck by how selfless Vaan was being. Everyone had lost someone dear to them. What better way for the people of Rabanastre to pay tribute to their loved ones than with a rare and beautiful flower? She imagined the happiness they would bring to mothers, fathers, sisters and brothers, who's loved ones lay in a mass grave. Every second of work growing these lilies would have been wisely spent if they brought a spark of hope to the people of Dalmasca.

"It's amazing. I cannot believe you put so much effort into a selfless act. You really have grown up Vaan." Ashe breathed. Vaan's eyes sparkled like she had said the one thing that would make him happy; she had admitted that she saw him as a man instead of a boy. He didn't say anything, but the burst of delight in his eyes was all the gratitude she needed.

They stood together for an eternity, watching the lilies twitch with the wind. The noise of bar patrons and the beat of music seemed far away

Vaan broke the silence; "I found this place when I was a kid. Back during the war this used to be a stable for Chocobos. I remember watching one day when the sewage drain burst. They abandoned this place when they couldn't repair it. I guess, over the years the grime and sand built up into soil. It might have helped that I stole soil from Rozarria."

"You are very lucky to own such fertile land. It must be one of the few in Rabanastre."

There was silence. Abruptly the notes of a piano interrupted the tension; they were soft like the stroke of a lover or a kiss goodbye. A collective breath was held by all listening. Violins swelled to the tune. A woman raised her voice;

"_Whenever sang my songs. On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words. Wishing they would be heard"_

"We're actually behind Penelo's restaurant," Vaan chuckled lightly. "That's Julia singing. She's been waiting for her lover to return from the war for years now."

"Why do you laugh? I see no humour in the matter." Ashe said, perhaps a little too bluntly.

"It's just that... You're so much like her Ashe," Vaan was staring again.

She didn't know how to reply to his comment. Was he implying that she was still wallowing over the death of Rasler and needed to move on? Or was this another design to compare her with a beautiful woman? Either way, Ashe didn't see how it was his business.

_Maybe he's right. Some part of me will not move on from his death. I am to be married again soon..._

"_My last night here for you. Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no"_

"Dance with me?" He smirked. There was no doubt in Ashe's mind that this was another elaborate scheme.

_One more dance couldn't hurt. _With Vaan she always promised herself one last outing, or allowed one more flirtatious look. When would she truly say enough was enough? The truth was, most of the things he did for her she didn't want to end. How did this amateur sky pirate mould her indomitable will? This was her last night with Vaan. It _had_ to be.

Vaan offered her an ungloved hand. The warm friendship in his expression melted the dripping icicle of her heart. Ashe accepted.

"_I kind of liked it your way. How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know? That I had mine on you"_

She knew Vaan wasn't the best cook, his manners, patience, and skills in magick were in want of education, _badly_; but Ashe was reminded that he was a stunning dancer. He didn't move her in a stiff backed, drab waltz. He lead her in an intimate dance that travelled with the beat of the music, the surroundings and her heart. It pupated with delight.

_What's different about this moment? Why do I look at Vaan and no longer see the annoying thief, the orphan or the sky pirate?_

_No, there has always been something different about him. Even in the beginning._

"_Darling, so there you are. With that look on your face.  
As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down"_

The sky pirate subtly pulled the Queen closer. She almost sprung back with a lashing remark of his lack of propriety. She allowed it. (For now).She didn't have it in her heart to break this moment of intimacy.

He held her gently with the clearest smile on his face. Ashe almost believed that there were no cracks on his heart. Fingertips drew pictures teasingly on the small of her back. The young woman was acutely aware of every nerve he touched. Of the warmth of his chest against her own. They were standing heart to heart. They understood each other's wants, needs and desires.

"_How can I let you know? I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then you would know you are not dreaming"_

As the music faded, Ashe's sense of propriety boldened. She peeled her body away from Vaan, her head turned so that he wouldn't see how her face was burning. Ashe couldn't remember the last time she blushed.

The pair were well aware how the grains of sand were slipping through their fingers. Ashe glanced to Vaan's expression. He was always so easy to read, but now she wasn't so sure.

Vaan knelt over his lilies. He clipped one with a dagger, he held it with a crushing grip. The sky pirate's mouth was set to a grim line. In his eyes, Ashe could see the undercurrents of sadness, regret, and another unrecognisadle emotion. The young Queen was confused by this split in character.

"Reks loved these lilies. He was obsessed with them as a kid. I can see why." He sucked in a breath. Was he _nervous_?

"You know, red Galbana lilies symbolise passionate love and devotion." Vaan placed a lily into her hand. He curled her fingers (gently) over the stem. Soft lips brushed her curled fingers.

"The next time you see one; think of me"

Ashe knew what he was bluntly suggesting. The Galbana lily represented him. What passionate love and devotion he had was for her. He was asking her to remember his love for her; it was an indirect declaration of his infatuation. _Or maybe _more_ than an infatuation..._

She couldn't bury her conclusion any longer; he was in love with her. Passionately in love with her. She had thought his overly playful and affectionate countenance was the effect of his tuition under Balthier, but this was more than the flirting of a sky pirate. How long had he felt like this? Every touch and whisper and gaze was testimony to this.

In some ways the blood coloured flower also represented her. Were lilies not the symbol of death, purity, remembrance, rebirth, and as already stated, devotion? No, she was fonder of her Dalmascan roses.

Ashe withdrew her fingers. She couldn't contain expression of horror and realisation that must have been plastered across her face. Her heart (almost) tumbled when she saw the confidence fall from Vaan's eyes. It was as if he had transformed back into his awkward teenaged-self.

He made a face as if to apologise, "Ashe I-..."

_I cannot do this-... He cannot expect me to-_

Something metallic shifted on the low hanging roof across from them. A woman cloaked in darkness moved an arrow into her bow's grindle.

Ashe reacted by instinct. The Queen shoved Vaan aside. There was one spell perfect to overcome the distance between Ashe and the attacker. (Although Ashe could never express this spell as powerfully as her mentor Edea could). The mist in Ashe's blood swelled at her fingertips. The figure released the arrow. The water in the air clumped into a spear of ice, with a gesture from Ashe's hand the icicle stroked through the air.

At the same time as the figure was pieced in the meat of her forearm by Ashe's spell, the young Queen became aware of the stained arrow biting into her palm.

It began with a burning sensation. The fire spread from her palm through her body so visibly that Ashe could see the blood bubbling through the veins in her arms. Her head chanted poison, _poison_, _POSION, _yet the words of an antidote would not fall from her lips. A pair of should-be soothing hands clutched her as she collapsed; they scorched her tender nerves.

The whispers came suddenly from every corner. They swell to a symphony as chilling as rat's claws on marble. One scream cut through the static. _"OUR VENGEANCE IS RIPE!"_

She felt deaf, and mute, and blind.

"_What is this!_" She screamed. No one was there. Blackness closed over the lilies, the figure and her throbbing arms.

Like fingers slipping from the edge of a cliff, Ashe surrendered her body.


	9. Insanity

**No excuses. I've been a very bad fanfiction writer for leaving all of you on the edge for so long. I'm sorry! :D I have half of the next chapter written and part of the one after that. When I can fill the holes I'll post them. **

**Thank you all for hanging in there:**

**Egohan****: Thank you for being truly devoted. I love it when people continue to show support.  
****anoesism****: Thanks for writing such a cute review! It made my day  
****ArchadianRose****: Nah, it isn't a crossover. I just added extra character we all know cause it would be boring with just Ashe, Vaan and Penelo. I knew Ellone would make the perfect adoptive sister to Vaan :D  
****warriorgirl99****: You reviewed twice in a row! Double kudos! Thank you  
****Imashitowareto****: Thanks for being there to move my butt along. You're a great motivator. I just had to include Eyes on Me for the epic value. Good times, good times ^^  
****chaosleader13:**** Thank you. I love receiving compliment, yours really brightened my day! Have a good one!**

**I realise that most of you won't understand what's happening in this chapter. It's best explained in the next one. The dream sequences are important for this chapter and the next. They pinpoint all the issues Ashe will face and the reality of her relationship with Vaan. As for why Rasler is reaccuring: I think Ashe loved him very dearly. A love like that won't fade easily when your sitting on your lonely throne, with no friends and not dating anyone in 6 years. Ashe still thinks of Rasler as her true love. (It's gonna be fun making her wrong!)  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Insanity

The moment the arrow sank into the Queen's flesh, was the moment Fang realised that all her problems were fixable. Her memory loss hadn't taken away the essentials of her life. Integrity, _hope_.

When had she sunk so low as to murdering diplomats for a ticket on the sky ferry? Fang didn't know anymore.

The tender way that the Queen's lover held her was heartbreaking. Becoming a hired dragoon had taught her not to care... Fang couldn't help but feel the young man's pain. She had just taken away the woman he lived for. And for what reason? Bloody gil to bring herself hope during an identity crisis? Not having an object to live for, to _die_ for, did not justify senseless violence. She was a _monster_.

Fang now knew what she lived for. Thanks to _her_, and her resemblance to a woman she respected, the netting that had seized her memory was tearing. She wanted to see the Adolian Sea next to where she and Vanille had grown up. She wanted a rematch with Lightning. She wanted to see Vanille; and be reassured by her that she wasn't as rotten as Zombie Warlock.

Fang owed the Queen of Dalmasca her memories. What chance did she have of redemption?

The assassin staggered. She pulled the icicle from her arm. Fang would gleam to the Queen's lover whatever she knew about the poison. And hope she could save her life.

* * *

Horror struck through Vaan's eyes. He wondered what game lady luck was playing. He lets slip his love to Ashe and instead of him being shot down; she was struck by an arrow.

The pirate cradled his Queen in his arms. She withered. Her irises were clouded purple over gray, her veins were violent violet, her lips were blue. Vaan could almost feel her pain. He _did_ feel pain. His fingers tingled, his mouth was dry, his heart resonated with the burning of his chest. He needed relief!

The sky pirate snatched the gun from his shoulder. He pointed it at the woman assassin. He snarled; "Move one inch and I'll blow your brains out from here to Nalbina."

He allowed the woman to pull the icicle from her bicep. She winced, the corrosion in Vaan's chest lessened.

"Stay with me, Ashe. I'll heal you, I promise."

He worked quickly on her palm. The wound wasn't deep. From past experience he judged that it probably wouldn't scar. Disturbingly, it bubbled purple where blood met the open air. It didn't take a magickly intolerant idiot to see that this was poison.

From his stash of curatives, Vaan withdrew a potion and an antidote. he spread the mixtures over the Queen's palm. He slipped the rest of the antidote past her lips, massaging her throat to induce her swallowing reflex. All the while, Vaan maintained a careful gaze on the culprit.

With horror he noticed that the potion only closed the wound the arrow had made. It left the violet splotch against her palm, her blood still bubbled a fiery purple. There was no sign of the poison withdrawing.

"Why isn't this working! I brought these potions only a month ago, they can't be expired yet!"

A second antidote was removed. Its lime contents slid down the young Queen's throat. No result.

"Work! _Work_! _WORK_!"

The beginning of panic crawled into Vaan's heart. He was climbing over a mountain of cliché feelings; that this was his fault, that he didn't do his duty in protecting her, that he would be heartbroken if he lost her.

It was then Vaan regretted that he could not perform the most basic of healing spells. Had Penelo not offered to teach him poisona many times? He should have known that something like this would come back to bite him in his egotistical arse.

_It's worth a try anyway._

Vaan muttered what he could remember of the incarnation. The mist didn't spark. Nothing.

How did the heroes cure princesses in fairytales? A kiss of true love always worked. Vaan didn't dare to kiss Ashe. (Even while unconscious, he feared her repercussion). He held her close. He wished that every drop of health would melt from his body into hers; that he would wither so that she would once again bloom.

Would the tears that stained his manliness resurrect her?

"Don't leave me. I want you here," he begged.

"It won't work," The hired dragoon jumped from the neighbouring roof. She landed in the bed of flowers crouched on one knee.

"This is your fault! _Tell me what's wrong with her!" _Vaan exploded.

"She's been poisoned. If you would listen I could tell ya what I know about the antidote."

"What antidote." Vaan shuddered through his teeth.

"There was only one. I heard it was stolen by sky pirates. If you don't find the cure within a week she'll kick the bucket."

_No... I won't accept that I will have no control over her death. I won't let her be a victim of fate!_

"You_ lie_!"

Vaan drew Anastasia. And then in a flash, he charged. The sky pirate jumped high above the lilies, swinging down the intricate blade to the assassin's head. His adversary was quick. Avoiding her face being sliced in half, she swung the pole of her lance to meet his blade. Sparked flew with the clang of metal. Lillies were destroyed at their feet.

The assassin jumped back. She cocked her hip, smiling to her ears. "You don't have time to be fighting me, Sunshine. Times running out for your little girlfriend."

Vaan let Anastasia do the talking for him. He leapt forward, he swung his blade in a perfect arc. The assassin rose to meet his weapon. With so much speed behind his weapon, the assassin could not completely block his power. Anastasia ripped through blue silk, a gash was painted across the assassin's hip.

"Why you little runt!"

What Vaan had in speed and skills, the assassin equalled in aerobatics and power. He blocked a flying attack with his shield.

Metal clashed. The shredded petals of Vaan's favourite flowers scattered between them with every attack. The dragoon made a cleaving swipe to Vaan's chest. He blocked. He stepped back two paces with the effort. Each time that the sky pirate tried to move forward to attack, the young woman would drive him into a shield splintering block. He stepped back another few paces.

Vaan suddenly became aware that the warrior was forcing him into a defensive position, had he not been red with anger he would have noticed earlier that the ground was quickly running out.

Vaan's spine hit the wall of the alley. With one last swipe of her lance, Anastasia scattered onto the soil. The young sky pirate sunk to his knees. It had been a long time since Vaan had lost in a duel to another warrior, even longer to a woman.

"I should have thought about her safety instead of my happiness... I'm so sorry."

He counted the moments until the final blow. It didn't come. She was watching him with eyes over run with amusement and curiosity.

"Looks like I win. I have to hand it to ya boy. You know how to tango. I'd be seeing to ya girl if I were you."

The assassin sprinted the length the length of the alley. She grasped a gutter, levering herself into a full somersault onto a roof.

To Vaan's surprise, she paused to look back. Had the distance not been so great, he might have been able to see more clearly the remorse across her features. "I'm sorry. I never meant to take things as far as I did."

She slipped into the darkness between evening and midnight. Vaan gathered his precious world in his arms.

* * *

Ashe found herself in an endless sea of red. At first, she was disorientated; she wondered how she ended up in Vaan's niche of flowers.

They were like Vaan's lilies, but sinister and twisted. The petals of each flower were shredded, curling tongues. Their stigma and stamen hung like yellow husks. The smell was putrid. The garden floor was painted red with flesh. The roots of the flowers slithered over blood and bone, they wrapped around Ashe's shins.

Delicate hands tried to swot away the crawling tendrils. Ashe ripped the roots from the ground. She slashed. She screamed. Like a needle sewing through leather, the roots furrowed into her flesh. They melded to the pattern of her veins.

Ashe ripped through her tights with purple fingernails. (Since when were her fingers purple?). The red roots that had submerged into her skin were no longer; violet instead writhed at the edges of her body. Her feet, her shins, her fingers, her hands; were sprayed purple. The muddiness of her mind could not grasp its familiarity.

_What does this mean? Where have I seen this before?_

The sky flashed. For that moment of illumination Ashe glimpsed three people standing in a circle around her. They couldn't be five meters away from her.

_I must hold on and make some sense of this. None of this is possibly real!_

The smallest figure approached. A gasp escaped from Ashe's mouth. It was Penelo, yet it wasn't. Gone were the reassuring features she liked to find in a friend. The dancer's rags hung from her dilapidated frame. What surprised Ashe the most was that there wasn't a spark of colour on her countenance. Her skin, hair and lips were a palette of greys and white. Her irises were black...

"Penelo!"

Penelo's mouth was augmented into a long frown. She grasped the Queen's wrist.

When her colourless skin touched Ashe's violet wrist she felt as if their souls were fusing into on another. Suddenly, it was like they were attached to each other by invisible nerves. She could feel Penelo's heart beat, her blood pump, her inhale and her exhale; she could see herself, her face was unregistered. She felt the mist that palpitated with each of her breaths. She could feel the Penelo's blood rushed her veins. It was filled with so much mist that it fizzed her every fiber, she felt like she could cast ivalice into oblivion with magick.

_When did Penelo become so powerful?_

The illusion flickered. From Penelo's grim frame melted another larger statue of angles, sweeping sculpturing, mist, and hallow pinpoint eyes. _An...Occuria? _

Faster that an eye could blink, Penelo was back in place.

The nerves to Penelo's body were quickly severed. Penelo gripped harder to her wrist. She let the feelings of despair, regret and disappointment tumble from her heart. (Was it from her heart? The line to illusion and reality had been erased.)

Ashe tried to focus her twirling mind. All of this meant something, but logic had abandoned her with the addition of Penelo's swollen feelings. There were pieces missing to the puzzle that she could not comprehend.

The scenes shifted. They were standing amongst crumbling building of wood and clay. The horizon was an all encompassing roof of concrete. It was Lowtown; but not in the pristine condition that she had last seen it.

"Why weren't you there?" Penelo pleaded. The orphans flocked around their mother.

"You were like the sister I never had. You were never there when I needed you! I sent you letters."

He words resonated with her surroundings. The people hobbling past hacked louder. The air was thicker with dust. Ashe gripped her chest vainly trying to force air into her lungs.

"I'm sorry. I haven't received any letters from anyone in over a year."

Ashe shook her head. How far into this illusion was she going to let herself be dragged?

"_You_ weren't there when Vaan broke my heart. _You_ always stood in the way of our relationship," Penelo accused.

_Vaan broke her heart? _

No matter how hard logic denied her viability, there was truth in Penelo's words. Had she not seen the admiration beyond friendship Penelo developed for Vaan? By not making her feelings of neutralism known to Vaan, had Ashe unintentionally let Vaan's feelings for her hibernate?

Deep down, Ashe always knew her greatest weakness was her indifference. She didn't care about her friends when they were on their jouney; least of all Penelo. There was no reason for them to call her a friend; she dragged them along like servants to fulfill her selfish wish for power.

It was instant, _unexpected_. Colour burst in the young Queen's eyes. Searing, _blinding_ colour that did nothing to shield the pain.

Hundreds of needles inched through her flesh, right down to the bone. With a glance to her body Ashe saw that the violet was marching forward. It now coloured her hands with wide splotches, it ran beyond her wrist and began to sink into the veins of her arm.

"_Aghh!" _Ashe screamed.

Penelo's lips turned upwards. Her black eyes smiled too.

"_I had expected more pride from you Ashelia, even in death you are magnificent. Pity you have not the intelligence to fathom what I am,"_ she sneered._  
_

Suddenly Penelo exploded with colour. With strawberry lips and blue-gray eyes she expressed a worried frown. This was the real Penelo. This was the friend Ashe trusted to always put others happiness above her own; who never faulted others for the wrong they were deserving of. _"Stay strong Ashe! You can fight the poison."_

_Poison? I Remember!_

"The poison that affected me was purple! If this is a dream, then the purple on my body is the personification of the poison's progress!"

The colour faded. (The _real_ Penelo.) Across her white face, the manikin was struck with horror. The emaciated dancer dissolved into grey ash to be swallowed by the lilies.

Ashe was back in the sea of red death. The violet on her legs had withered slightly. Two people were left to face her.

* * *

Vaan stormed down the spiral staircase. He carried the young Queen bridal style, holding her like a tender baby. Penelo stood outside one of the children's room. She froze when she saw them. Vaan hated the warm pain that etched her eyes.

"What happened to her?"

"Pen, please help me. I don't know what to do," the sky pirate pleaded. There was never a moment when he needed her more.

"Lay her in your bed."

Ashe was taken to Vaan's room. She was Sleeping Beauty being laid onto her final bed.

Penelo set to work straight away. The petite young woman shooed Vaan over to a chair. She cleared the area of his junk. The sky pirate watched in fascination as Penelo leant over Ashe's body. He had seen her use white magick many time (the majority on himself), but it never ceased to be exquisite. The healer's arm glowed white; whiter than her porcelain skin. With this hand she passed over the length of Ashe's body.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. The poison I sense is Deadly Nightshade, but it's far more powerful. It's not possible."

"That's not all. There's something else behind all of this. It's powerful. From what I can tell it is utilising Ashe's mist to attack her life energy. This is really serious!"

Penelo brushed the tips of her fingers across Ashe's forearm. It was a tender moment of sisterly friendship. "How could this happen to you?"

"I tried using antidotes on her but they didn't work."

"I can see why. Antidotes weren't made to attack something this serious. We may have to brew something of our own, something that will isolate and neutralised the Deadly Nightshade."

Diagnostics were over. Penelo rounded on Vaan; "You have some explaining to do, _Vaan_. Why is the entire royal guard patrolling the city looking for Ashe? How did she get poisoned like this?"

"It was an assassin. I took her to see the lilies and she was struck down by an arrow."

"We can't stay here. The Royal Guards are doing a door to door search. Of course they'll choose lowtown first, not to mention we have doors in two parts of the city! When they find Ashe here in this condition they'll hang you without even a trial!"

Vaan didn't care if he risked being hanged. He had to find a way to help Ashe!

"You're right. We need to get back to the ship."

"Most of the crew won't be on the _Galbana._ You'll be flying the ship by yourself all the while avoiding the Royal Dalmascan Airforce. Can you do that?" Penelo said.

"We have no choice!

"We need to leave now. As soon as word gets to the airdrome, they'll be shutting down all flights."

"Can we move Ashe while she's in this condition?" Vaan asked.

"I think so; but we're gonna have to. From what I can tell, her life-force is draining at a slow and steady rate. It'll be days before her life is in real danger. All my serious medical supplies are on the ship."

"Okay here's the plan. The fastest way to get around the city is through Moogling. What I'll do is hijack one of the Moogling stations to send us to the airdrome. Pen, I'll need you to run ahead and tell Migelo of our emergency take off so he can watch the kids. Have the ship ready for take off as fast as you can."

"We need disguises for both you and Ashe." Penelo snapped her fingers. "Hang on, I have an idea."

Penelo threw open a chest of Vaan's clothes. She spewed the contents everywhere until she found the darkest, most undistinguishable rags possible. Black slacks, a white shirt and a thick cloak was thrown into Vaan's arms.

"Change into those! What we're gonna do is disguise you as a peddler. Do you still have the flower wagon we brought?"

"Yeah." Vaan didn't know where this was going, but Penelo always had the best ideas for sneaking around

"Good. We'll load Ashe into the wagon and cover her with Galbana lilies." She ran down the hallway. A moment later she was back with a coat. "Be careful. If they see you escaping with Ashe you will never be able to eneter the city again."

Vaan placed a reassuring hand on Penelo's shoulder. It was beyond him how he managed catagorise moments like these as romantic. He owed _everything_ to her. "I will Pen."

Penelo smiled, though Vaan could see the awkwardness and worry in her expression. She ran up the stairs.

The pirate carried Ashe to the garden. He laid her in a grubby wagon unsuitable for her shining beauty. With each precious flower placed over her body he cursed himself. The last lily covered her face. The gate was unlatched.

* * *

The two men, with their barely illuminated backs to Ashe, seemed to be of relatively the same height and build.

The one on the left was slightly taller, yet this was unnoticeable with the slouch in the way that his weight was shifted to one foot. He stood lightly. Without care.

The second man stood regally. His stature promised pride, patriotism, unrelenting devotion. The man on the right turned. He walked from the edge of her vision. It was Rasler. (This wasn't Rasler. _Her_ Rasler wasn't a watercolour painting of deepening shadows. _Her_ Rasler stood of the edge of a knife of light; only for her...)

His youthful face was dark. "Tell me my dear; which shall it be? A thief, or your husband?"

Would the real Rasler be dissappointed with her wondering thoughts of Vaan? She missed him so much...

"NO! I won't listen to their lies. You're dead. This is an illusion!"

_Their_ lies? She knew someone was behind this_ (someones_). The puzzle pieces were all in awkward shapes, she couldn't slide them together!

Like a soldier Ashe marched forward. "Do you know no reason? No compassion? How dare you bring me here and torture me with things I know not of. How dare you impersonate the man I love!"

The young Queen clutched her mouth. She had a feeling she wasn't supposed to say that, but it was impossible to stop the truth when it ran so wild. Did she still love Rasler like her one true love?

It slipped from her lips. A wish that waited years for fulfilment; "I want to believe you're real!"

"Let me show you how real I am."

Cold, cold lips encompassed her own. She gagged beneath skin that felt, _tasted_, like dead flesh. What she felt in her heart was entirely different. Rasler's feeling of devotion riverted across a red string of fate. Ashe drew a hushed breath. _It's been so long since I've been able to feel...  
_

Rasler's forehead brushed her own. The scenes changed. He lowered her naked body onto silken sheets. Her feet touched the clothes abandoned at the edge of her (their) bed. The fireworks spaked; illuminating rasler's beautiful grey skin. She knew this scene... It was her _wedding night_.

Echoed words spilt from her lips. _"Fate may have separated us, my sweet prince, but know this; you will always be held at the centre of my heart. I promise to uphold our vows of marriage for as long as my station permits me too. Never again will there be a man I can call my companion, my lover, my equal."_

(There it was; the promise uttered on his deathbed, not marriage bed. She could see the scene. Ashe leant over her sleeping prince, her only moment alone granted with his body. She swallowed tears into the crater of her heart. She furrowed her fingers through his icy blond hair.)

Ashe gasped with pain. She gripped her biceps. Violet slithered beneath ivory skin. Her vision swam red, purple and grey.

"I will always be the one closest to your heart." He licked his lips. "Let me take the pain away."

He kissed her ravenously. The young Queen could feel great bites of her power falling from her body with the chew of Rasler's teeth; the lash of his tongue.

Ashe drew back a wrapped fist. She leapt forward towards Rasler and punched. The sound of her knuckles striking his cheek echoed. The bedroom and her nakedness fell away. Rasler was scrambled indignantly across the field of blood lilies.

"You are not my dead husband. Part of me died with Rasler. I refuse to admit that I will never love again!"

"_Pathetic. You have the weakness identical to every woman of your race. You will always be a feeble little girl depending on the strength of men to guide you..." _His rotten ashes blew through her form.

She gagged the disgust from her throat. She felt _better_.

There was one figure left for her to face.


End file.
